Problemas de la vida
by forevernalu1213
Summary: Durante el viaje a Edoras los amigos de Natsu descubren que el guarda un gran secreto pero todo lo que descubrieron era mas alla de lo normal...mas bien conocieron que el joven era de una familia reconocida de todo Fiore...y nos muestra todo lo que vivio el en el momento que descubrio la verdad hasta ahora...que pasara con Salamander
1. Chapter 1 Mi pasado

LA VERDAD ES DURA…LA MENTIRA ES PELIGROSA…Y EL ODIO ES VENENO

Capitulo 1. Mi pasado

-mienten…mienten…mienten-eso era lo que repetía el pequeño Salamander…con tan solo unos días de haber llegado a Fairy Tail –cálmate Natsu…que es lo que hablaste con el maestro- eso era lo que decía Scarlet que ahora era su amiga –flamita debes calmarte no es para tanto- decía Gray Fullbuster ahora su amigo y rival pero lo que decían ellos si era para tanto ya que el pequeño Dragneel estaba aun impresionado de lo que le dijo el maestro del gremio al que pertenecía y aparte de todo le había contado que el tenia familia que…tenia hermanos…primos…tíos y hasta una abuela…eso le dolía saber que al que considero su padre en realidad no era el…y que aparte se lo aparto y oculto y aun recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con el maestro.

Flash Black

Era un día normal en el ruidoso y destructivo gremio de Magnolia…pero ese día era un día que le marcaria la vida al pequeño Salamander…y eso hizo que siguiera un mundo distorsionado…tan pronto que el entro al gremio el maestro le hablo e hizo que fuera a su oficina.

Maestro: Natsu la razón por la que te traje a mi oficina era para decirte lo importante de esta noticia la verdad de tus origines…y decirte que Igneel en realidad el te crio por responsabilidad… hacia tus padres y al clan al que pertenecía tus padres en realidad nunca murieron ni te abandonaron la verdad es que una noche te robaron tus padres te buscaron sin parar meses después supieron que estabas con Igneel

Natsu: Eso no es verdad…si es cierto porque me dejaron con Igneel porque no fueron por mi…porque no me quisieron dígame la verdad

Maestro: Ellos tenían miedo que pasara lo mismo que te robaran y no te volvieran a ver…y dejarte ir fue la mejor opción para ellos aparte de todo tu y tu hermana gemela corrían peligro y aparte tu hermano mayor…Natsu quiero que estés aquí un mes de hay una persona vendrá por ti y te llevara con tus padres…y con ellos estarás más o menos un año a dos yo diré que fuiste a una misión

Natsu: Lo hare pero no sé si aceptare que tengo padres

Fin del Flash Black

Por otra parte de Fiore en una gran mansión lujosa…una pequeña de cabellos rosados corría a toda velocidad perseguida por su hermano de cabellos rojizos que le ordenaba que se detuviera pero era imposible para ella ya que tenía una gran emoción y justo en el pasillo choco con su primo de cabellos verdes y junto a él estaba su otro primo de cabellos morados al igual que la pequeña estaban yendo hacia la oficina de la madre de los dos pequeños hermanos donde sus dos padres ordenaban a uno de sus empleados ir por su hijo a Fairy Tail… y de repente se escucho unas pequeñas voces…que eran los niños de ese lugar que corrían hacia donde estaban los mayores y al momento de que ellos cruzaron las puertas lograron divisar a los dos mayores una señora de 24 años cabellos rosados y un señor de cabellos rojizos sin duda alguna eran sus padres.

Niña: Mami yo quiero ir…quiero ver primero a mi oni chan…quiero saber si es igual a mi

Niño: No madre no la dejes ir…solo es un capricho suyo

Niño: Tía Mayra podemos saber cuando llegara nuestro primo

Niño: Si tía queremos saber cuando llegara para tener todo listo y mostrarle todo el lugar y planear que hacer primero

Mayra: Haber Natsuki, Nando, Takato y Tamaki…Natsu vendrá en una semana más o menos pero como veo que me retrasan no llegara temprano ni pronto así que vallan haya fuera y entrenen como les dije

Niños: Si señora….

De regreso con los asuntos que tenían los grandes…los dos padres le dieron las características del pequeño Dragneel… la ropa que le daría que se pondría el pequeño…la carta para el maestro del gremio…y sin más demora el empleado de aquella mansión se fue en busca de uno de los hijos de la familia principal del clan. En tan solo día y media tardo en llegar al gremio…y al momento de hablar con el maestro del gremio le dio la carta y el la leyó de inmediato

Maestro:

Muchas gracias por haberme informado de que mi pequeño se encontraba en el gremio le prometo que se lo devolveré en 2 años y sin duda alguna más fuerte y le aseguro una cosa que él será el mago que usted quiere en un equipo y le envió muchos saludos por parte mía ya que usted fue como mi segundo padre ya que yo pertenezco a Fairy Tail y espero que algun día mis otros dos niños lo sean magos de Fairy Tail…

Atentamente

Mayra Dragneel

Eso hizo que el maestro se sintiera feliz por parte y después de unas horas el empleado se llevo al pequeño Dragneel el cual iba un poco preocupado al saber que conocería a sus padres los cuales no los ha visto y a los cuales no conoce pero eso sería una impresión para el…dos días en llegar fue lo que les bastó al empleado y al pequeño Dragneel pero el atuendo del pequeño Dragneel era diferente ya que le habían obligado ponerse un atuendo que para el resultaba incomodo…el llevaba zapatos negros, un pantalón negro playera con cuello blanca con mangas largas y sobre eso un chaleco negro con una corbata y no se podía olvidar de su bufanda pero encima de su chaleco iba el emblema del clan Dragneel y aparte la marca de Fairy Tail y eso se debía que generación tras generación los Dragneel pertenecieron al gremio de Fairy Tail…tan pronto llegaron el empleado se bajo del transporte que por cierto afecto al pequeño Dragneel y de ahí una Maid le abrió la puerta del carruaje al pequeño y al frente suyo había una gran puerta en la cual lo esperaba una señora y un señor el cual el supuso que eran sus padres y el al momento de bajar de todo el carruaje la señora corrió a darle un gran abrazo y de repente se levanto y ella le dijo- Bienvenido Natsu- y al igual que su madre su padre le dio un abrazo y le dijo las mismas palabras y tan pronto como entraron a la mansión vio lo sorprendentemente grande que era y de repente se escucharon unos gritos los cuales eran los pequeños seguidos por una señora de unos 44 años…la señora le dijo a los dos que fueran a la oficina y así dejaron a Natsu a disposición de sus hermanos y primos.

Natsuki: Hola…mucho gusto soy Natsuki May Dragneel pero me puedes decir Natsuki… ni chan

Nando: Yo soy Nando Dragneel…un placer Natsu

Takato: Hola mucho gusto… soy Takato Dragneel dime Takato primo

Tamaki: Hola es un placer…yo soy Tamaki Dragneel y cómo puedes ver soy tu primo

Natsu: Hola… puedo preguntarles algo…porque tanta formalidad…no me gusta eso

Natsuki: La formalidad para un Dragneel es importante aparte de la vestimenta fuera y dentro del clan…y de igual manera es la magia yo uso magia variada pero mi especialidad es la magia Dragonslayer de fuego y viento

Nando: Yo de igual manera…utilizo magia variada pero la que más me llevo es la elemental ósea agua…viento…fuego…tierra

Takato y Tamaki: Mi magia es especializada en transformaciones… y la mía es Dragonslayer de agua y trueno…cual es la tuya

Natsu: Pues la única que se la cual es la de Dragonslayer de fuego otra que tenga…pues no se otra solo una y es la que les dije

Ese fue el comienzo de una y linda familiarización entre los pequeños pero no duro todo lo que ellos se juraron como lo había hecho…pero sus lazos se habían roto y todo paso cuando a la pequeña la escogieron para entrenarla especialmente a ella pero después también se hizo enemiga de Natsu…al momento de que maldijo su amistad con Lissana…y poco después le deseo la muerte según ellos y sus hermanos y primos no confiaron en ella la odiaron y se apartaron de ella…dejándola en una amarga y larga soledad…ya que ella tenía todo lo que le dieron su abuela le había regalado unas llaves especiales que eran espíritus celestiales …el cual se había hecho hermana menor de Loke o leo…y sus demás espíritus celestiales eran como otra familia de ella y otra contraparte era que ella no podía morir por una marca en su mano izquierda …. Esa marca la llevaba a Edoras y hay conoció a Edo- Natsu el cual es su Ni chan y también a los edos de sus primos y hermano los cuales la adoptaron como hermana y al igual conoció a su Edo y su Edo le enseño a ser fuerte y ocultar sus sentimientos…ella también desde lo que paso fue odiada por sus padres…abandonada…por Loke el cual había sido expulsado del mundo de los espíritus y poco a poco también sus espíritus la fueron dejando y rompiendo su contrato con ella…y con los únicos espíritus celestiales que le quedaron fueron Virgo y Acuario…y el apoyo de su familia de Edoras pero ella no se sentía tan dichosa mas porque ella odiaba su cumpleaños…odiaba su cabello… odiaba el día en su abuela murió…el día que Loke no apareció…el día que sus espíritus la fueron dejando poco a poco…la joven ya no era una niña inocente…era un joven de cabellera larga color rosa claro…ojos iguales a los de Natsu y sus hermanos que aparentaban unos ojos de dragón… cuerpo bien formado…su vestimenta era un vestido que le llegaba antes de las rodillas color verde con un mangas cortas…de hay un chaleco encima color café con toque de amarillo en los bordes…en sus pies unas delicadas zapatillas pero sin tacón era lo que más odiaba ella…su cabello era adornado por un moño de listón por detrás y tenia flequillo…las manos iban cubiertas por guantes pero de los que son sin dedos…realmente era una hermosura para muchos de sus candidatos a prometidos. Pronto estaría en Fairy Tail…eso no le gustaba en totalidad pero no podía protestar ya que su familia a permanecido en ese gremio…pronto vería a sus hermanos y primos y un montón de desconocidos. En su cuarto había un montón de objetos peluches que le dieron en cumpleaños pero en secreto…ropa una gran cama y un montón de cosas de su armario saco una mochila la cual era mágica y le iba permitir llevarse todo a su nuevo hogar…metió casi todo…bajo por unos libros a la biblioteca y de ahí guardo más cosas…y casi todo estaba listo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Natsuki: No puede ser…se me olvido donde deje mi collar…(después de buscar lo encontró) tu eres mi preciado tesoro…después de mi linda mochila que ha guardado muchas cosas…al igual que mi álbum…pronto me iré a Fairy Tail…pronto veré a ellos(llorando)…los odio…odio mi cabello…odio mi cumpleaños…odio todos esos días…espero…tan siquiera…hacer una amiga…abuela…por favor ayúdame…a conseguir….amigos…y…aguantar…estar…junto…a mis…primos…y mis hermanos…

De ahí Natsuki se puso a llorar no aguantaba…saber que estaría viendo a ellos los que rompieron su promesa…los que la hirieron…y le cortaron el cabellos dejándolo corto…y diciéndole que odiaban su cabello…odiaba todo eso deseo morir y lo intento varias veces pero no pudo por ese maldito conjuro…lo maldecía…sus padres no quedaron contentos con lo que hizo…y la encerraron en esa mansión…que era para ella su sufrimiento…pero ella no era tan infeliz gracias al conjuro ella conoció a la persona más linda, dulce, amable, tímida, y cariñosa que podía querer en el mundo y era su ni chan Edo-Natsu…conoció a muchas personas…que las consideraba su familia… pero también conoció a Lissana a la cual nunca hablo con ella…sabia que por culpa de ella…la odiaban pero no quiso recordarlo…el collar que ella era preciado…ya que se lo había regalado Edo-Natsu por su cumpleaños…en ese collar colgaba un dije en forma de corazón que se habría y tenia… una foto de ella y Edo-Natsu…otro preciado tesoro era…su álbum…guardaba preciados momentos con sus hermanos y primos…su abuela…sus padres…sus espíritus celestiales y muchas cosas…un alhajero donde guardaba sus llaves también era preciado para ella…pensar en eso la hizo sonreír y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

Era temprano…y un bello día…la joven Dragneel…se había despertado…agarro la mochila y se fue de su prisión para ser libre…por otra parte de Fiore…en Magnolia iba entrando en el gremio más ruidoso y destructor de Fiore el joven Dragneel…el cual se llevo una sorpresa al ver tres personas conocidas para el…que eran su hermano y primos los cuales le gritaron desde donde estaban…y cuando eso sucedió todos se sorprendieron al ver que esos jóvenes conocían a Natsu.

Nando: Natsu tanto tiempo sin no verte…dime conseguiste ganar experiencia en el juego de pokemon

Takato: Que paso…baka nos conto el maestro que tienes equipo y lo que dijiste que paso con eso además no creo que estén a tu nivel

Tamaki: Oyes enserio este es Fairy Tail….es muy pero muy destructivo…dime tienes novia…nos enteramos que Lissana no murió y la conocimos es muy simpática

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber que ellos conocían a Natsu y aun más lo conocían mejor que ellos pero aparte… la joven albina y sus compañeros de equipo se preguntaban quien eran ellos como lo conocían…porque su ropa llevaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail…y aparte el de el clan de mayor conocimiento el clan Dragneel…pero fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño amigo de Natsu que se preguntaba lo mismo que los demás y hizo una pregunta…

Happy: Natsu…quienes son ellos…y porque te conocen no entiendo nada

Natsu (resignado y suspirando hondo): Oigan todos ellos son mi familia…y estarán en el gremio

Nando: Hola soy Nando Dragneel…mejor conocido como el habanero sangriento y Dragonslayer de tierra…y el hermano de la baka de Natsu

Takato: Que onda…yo soy Takato Dragneel…mejor conocido como el salvaje…y Dragonslayer de viento…primo de Natsu

Tamaki: Hola… soy Tamaki Dragneel…soy conocido como el rayo morado… y soy Dragonslayer de trueno…primo de Natsu y de Nando

Todo el gremio: Ustedes son familiares de Natsu…de nuestro Natsu…pero si su ropa trae el emblema del clan de los Dragneel como puede ser posible esto

Maestro (apareciendo): Yo se los explico pero antes…que no falta uno de ustedes…haber quien es… me dijeron que era una muchacha pero no la veo

Nando (serio): Mi hermana…ella no llegara pronto aun mis padres la tienen entrenando…más seguro estará aquí en unos días

Maestro: Yo quería conocerla…me dijo su madre que era parecida a Natsu pero cambiaba el color de cabello por uno más claro…bueno como me pidieron les explicare…Natsu es del clan de los Dragneel es el hijo de la jefa del clan y uno de los que domina magia Dragonslayer

Todos en el gremio andaban sorprendidos al saber que el joven…que era mejor conocido como Salamander…el dragonslayer de hierro y la de viento se sentían fuera de lugar al saber que él era de un clan…todos sentían que tenían que tratarlo con respeto ya que él era de un clan muy pero muy importante pero como se sentiría el Salamander…pero un poco después lo vieron sentado en una mesa platicando con su hermano y sus primos y con la joven alvina…

Natsu: Por favor Lissana no me trates así…ni a mis hermanos…a mí ni a ellos les gusta eso…solo nos hablan así en nuestra casa pero aquí no

Lissana: Hermanos…pero creí que ellos eran tus primos…creo que me confundí y mucho

Nando: Mira te lo explicare lechuga y zarzamora…son nuestros primos pero los queremos como hermanos ya que fuimos criados juntos ahora me entiendes

Takato: Oyes Tomate…dime cuando haremos algo interesante estoy aburrido…quiero saber cómo es hacer una misión

Tamaki: Esperaremos unos días…sabes las normas…y además no podemos hasta que llegue la carta de tía con la autorización de que nosotros podemos y somos capaces de hacer algo bien

Natsu: Tiene razón zarzamora…además no creo que se desesperen tanto para decir…que harán travesuras

Lissana: Porque le dicen así como Tomate…lechuga y zarzamora…esos apodos entre ustedes es raro y como te dicen a ti Natsu

Los tres: Fresa…o también durazno…melocotón…cereza…coco…grosella o mejor conocido como Natsu baka….o teme

Lissana: Wow son muchos y si les dijera que le pusieran uno a cada uno del gremio lo harían o no

Takato: Claro por ejemplo tú serias…mmm una cebolla… (Señalando a Lucy) ella un plátano…o chica cosplay… (Señalando a Erza) ella una cereza o frambuesa

Y así los jóvenes Dragneel terminaron poniéndole apodos a todos sin faltar algun miembro del gremio…solo habían pasado un día…y la joven Dragneel estaba en frente de Fairy Tail pero antes de entrar…un señor mayor le dijo-tu has de ser Natsuki verdad- y ella solo asintió y pronto se dio cuenta de que era el maestro del gremio…y lo siguió y cuando el maestro entro por la puerta del gremio acompañado de la joven todos quedaron sorprendidos…mas los hombres al ver una joven tan hermosa…bella parada en el gremio…y de repente ella desvió la mirada ya que había visto su tormento de siempre a sus hermanos y de ahí siguió al maestro…el maestro se paro donde lo pudieran divisar… y de ahí anuncio algo.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestros lazos rotos

Capitulo 2. Nuestros lazos rotos

Y todos voltearon a ver al maestro que andaba parado en el lugar más divisible del gremio y junto a él la joven que habían visto entrar al gremio…todos esperaban el anuncio…que iba hacer el maestro …aunque esperaban que la joven hablara haber si su voz era dulce igual que ella.

Maestro: Atención a todo el gremio… presento al último miembro que se va a unir junto a ellos como la siguiente generación de los Dragneel…ella es la hermana gemela de Natsu…hermana menor de Nando y prima de Takato y Tamaki…ella es Natsuki May Dragneel…mejor conocida como la princesa Dragneel…Dragonslayer de Fuego…viento…agua…tierra…trueno…luz…oscuridad…y todo lo que conozcan…aparte es una maga celestial…espero que sean corteses con ella…ya que ella aunque fue educada de la misma manera como ellos…ella si es una señorita y pone en ejemplo lo que es un Dragneel

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que ella era hermana gemela de Natsu…pero sobre todo eran dos polos opuestos…la joven no presto atención a como reaccionaban los del gremio…y de ahí le dio al maestro una carta la cual era la autorización de que los jóvenes pudieran hacer misiones oficialmente pronto el maestro le pidió a Mirajane que le diera el sello que le ponía la marca del gremio…y así les puso la marca en donde pidieron…todos se sorprendieron que ellos aunque eran hermanos o familia no se llevaban bien ella se sentó en una mesa y de repente se le acerco Scarlet al igual que Wendy…Lucy… y Levy

Erza: Mucho gusto soy Erza Scarlet…mejor conocida como Titania…me gustaría hacer equipo contigo…quisiera ver cómo eres en magia y enseñarte algo

Wendy: Mucho gusto…soy Wendy…eres Dragonslayer verdad…yo igual pero manejo el viento no manejo muchos que tu

Lucy: Veo que eres muy linda…te gustaría…ir con nosotras podemos ir a mi casa y platicar juntas… y nos puedes decir muchas cosas…soy Lucy Heartfilia

Levy: Mucho gusto soy Levy…entonces que dices…vas o no vas con nosotras a casa de Lu-chan

Natsuki: Claro…además no conozco mucho este lugar (regalando una sonrisa

Todos vieron tal escena…que quedaron atónitos al ver tal sonrisa…y antes de que se fueran ella se llevaron a Juvia y a Cana…también se llevaron a Gray…Happy…Charle…Gajeel y Lily…para los que se quedaron en el gremio platicaban que era una desdicha no haber ido…pronto habían llegado a casa de Lucy…y por suerte si habían cabido…el centro de atención era la joven Dragneel que le hacían preguntas tras preguntas.

Happy: Natsuki…dime porque Natsu y los demás no te hablan…no se llevan bien…o algo te hicieron

Lucy: Esas no se preguntan…gato malo…vez como pusiste a Natsuki…lo siento es que Happy habla de mas

Natsuki: No…se que la pregunta no fue correcta pero no puedo ocultar la verdad…y la verdad es que ellos y yo desde cuando no somos hermanos nosotros rompimos nuestros lazos y todo fue por el capricho de mis padres…ya que antes de que muriera mi abuela ella eligió al que debía tener el entrenamiento especial…y yo fui elegida…porque nací con la marca de los Dragneel…a mi no me pueden matar…o yo no me puedo matar…la marca es la que me protege y me lleva a otro mundo…mis padres quedaron enojados por la decisión que tuvo mi abuela…no dejarían que yo fuera la elegida y si lo era tendría que afrontar el odio de mis padres pero no solo de ellos…ya que ellos hicieron que yo…provocara que mis hermanos y yo no nos hablemos ni nos veamos ellos me odian…y también hicieron que yo odiara muchas cosas…odio cosas especificas que ellos quería que odiara…como mi cumpleaños…mi cabello…el de vivir…muchas cosas pero gracias a alguien yo no he llegado a quitar ese odio y se lo debo a esta marca ya que lo conocí en otro mundo…él es amable…lindo…tímido…cariñoso…todo lo que he buscado en mis hermanos o en otras personas buscando tener…devuelta a mis hermanos pero esa persona es diferente ya que de algun modo él es mi hermano…y es Edo-Natsu

Al momento de que ella mencionara el Edo-Natsu…todos se sorprendieron hasta los que andaban espiando que eran casi todos los del gremio ya que a ellos les habían contado sobre ese mundo paralelo…donde todos eran diferentes…pero saber que la hermana de Salamander…era odiada por sus padres y familia en general…no era justo…y en ese momento el gremio que andaba espiando hizo ruido ya que Natsu y los demás Dragneel…los acompañaban…y de repente los del gremio se enojaron con Natsu…pero al momento de que ellos gritaron el nombre del joven y de los demás los demás los escucharon…salieron…y de ahí salió Natsuki…que estaba enojada con sus hermanos y con los del gremio…

Natsuki: Ustedes que hacen aquí… (Viendo a los demás Dragneel) que me quieren molestar o que quieren…yo no soy un juguete que pueden lastimar…además…yo no soy de fiar como dijeron la ultima vez

Los cuatro: Ahora si Natsuki…tu te la búscate…

La joven se alejo de ahí… sabía que si hacia algo mal o destruía parte de la ciudad le quitarían el privilegio de estar en Fairy Tail y la volverían a encerrar en esa cárcel…y de ahí la siguieron los demás Dragneel…y de ahí los del gremio que andaban preocupado no por los jóvenes si no por la joven Dragneel que creían que era muy delicada…fuera del pueblo…en el bosque…la joven Dragneel corría a toda velocidad hasta que paro en un lugar seguro…y de ahí llegaron sus hermanos…lo que hicieron…fue atacarla con magia…primero Nando que lanzo piedras…grandes piedras con su magia….de ahí Takato… la ataco con viento del más poderoso…pero antes de que tirara su tiro…algo paso…los del gremio habían llegado…pero no era todo Wendy…lanzo un ataque hacia el ataque de los dos al igual que Gajeel…pero antes de que atacaran fueron interrumpidos por la joven Dragneel

Natsuki: Gajeel-kun…Wendy-chan yo puedo sola no dejare que me proteja cuando me ven indefensa además tengo esto (enseñando una llave)

Takato: Solo es una llave común y corriente que nos puede hacer…ella es una inútil como siempre…niña caprichosa

Natsuki (dirigiendo la llave a un flanco cerca de los del gremio): llave que portas el poder de los Dragneel que tuviste antes que tu servidora te pido que muestres la magia de los antiguos Dragneel y muestres tu magia oculta

Simplemente esas palabras la llave se dirigió a el flanco donde ella había apuntado…y la llave quedo enterrada en ese lugar que era una roca…y comenzó a brillar del cual el flanco fue la joven Dragneel cambiándola de atuendo…y haciendo que dé hay apareciera una sombra pero no cualquiera era la de Natsu pero no era Salamander era con el que ahora compartía su lazo era Edo-Natsu y de pronto salió música…música de la nada y empezó un juego que los Dragneel no conocían la voz de ella era hermosa canción pero muy hermosa la cual ellos cantaron pero la sorpresa no se paraba ahí el poder mágico aumento…a lo más que podía e hizo que ella pudiera atacar junto a su acompañante… una cosa que impacto a todos es que ella controlaba todo tipo de magia y Natsu y los demás no quedaron atrás también contraatacaron pero lo que la protegía a ella era su acompañante…y también el conjuro que tenia…craz…zaz… bom se escuchaba pero no veían a la joven Dragneel y en el momento de el final la joven lanzo un gran conjuro mágico el cual hizo que ellos vieran lo que en realidad había pasado pero pero aun así sus sentimientos y lazos ya se habían roto y al final…la llave regreso a su dueña…la cual se levanto débilmente…y empezó a caminar…pero antes de que se fuera y dejara a sus hermanos tirados y los del gremio en shock ella les dijo algo…

Natsuki: Espero que algun día dejar ese rencor pero sé que será imposible…así que nosotros seguimos igual y les pido algo solo algo…un día de estos podría desaparecer…y me iré durante varios meses a el lugar donde yo soy feliz pero eso pasara un poco después…el lugar al que yo iré me hará feliz ya que hay están mis onichan y espero que encuentren mi remplazo…porque yo los encontré y en efecto me han perdido (dirigiéndoles una sonrisa)aunque es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con cualidades como las mías o las de ustedes

Y la joven se había perdido por lo oscuro del bosque…los jóvenes ahora se sentían incompletos como si les faltara algo…y en efecto les faltaba algo…de repente sintieron a los del gremio correr hacia ellos…los cuales los regañaban…y les decían un montón de cosas…y en efecto ellos se merecían eso y mucho mas…pero lo que les sorprendió mas es que la joven alvina…los mirara con enojo y no sabían porque solo sabían que esa mirada les decía que habían hecho mal…no solo eso habían herido a alguien…los siguientes 2 meses el gremio estaba tranquilo…pero no tanto ya que varios estaban sin ánimo debido a lo ocurrido ya que la joven Dragneel no hablaba no nada solo iba al tablero agarraba algo de ahí y se iba a su misión y una vez que el maestro le hablo ya que no solo le decía una noticia sino que la hacen día de puesto a clase S algo que todos se sorprendieron pero aun mas al saber que ella estaría cuando…eligieran a otro para clase S…era una pelea perdida si iban o se equivocaban y peleaban contra ella. Y así llego ese día en el que los elegidos irían para subir de puesto a clase S y por supuesto ser elogiados…en el momento por el que ellos pasaron hacia esos exámenes fue duro y difícil…mas para algunos que no tuvieron oportunidad contra la joven Dragneel que al final de todo le gano al equipo de Lissana y Juvia…ya que Erza Scarlet peleo contra de Wendy y su acompañante y también le dio fin a esa pelea …pero al momento de que ellos fueron atacados y después de cubrir sus heridas…de la nada salió Agnolia el dragón más poderoso del momento y el cual no pertenecía al clan de los Dragneel…y ese fue el fin para los que estaban en esos exámenes…pasaron 7 años en los que los del gremio Fairy Tail…y otros más junto al clan Dragneel…pero fue en vano…hasta ese momento en que decidieron buscarlos otra vez y se llevaron la sorpresa del ver a Mavis la primera maestra y con ella la isla donde ellos habían hecho el examen…y poco a poco encontraron a Natsu…Nando…Lucy…Tamaki…Gray…Erza…Levy… Takato… Gajeel…y todos los demás pero a que no encontraron fue a la joven Dragneel y al amigo de el otro Dragneel…todos se preocuparon al ver un pedazo de la ropa de la joven Dragneel… y ni rastro de ella pero donde estará…al momento de que ellos llegaron al gremio vieron a sus padres los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas al verlos al igual que amigos de otros gremios.

Mayra: Mis pequeños están de vuelta….que bien…no se lastimaron…no tienen…una herida… esperen un momento y…su hermana

Nando (dándole el pedazo de tela): No suponemos lo peor pero esto es lo único que encontramos pero no sabemos que le paso

Maestro: Ya les dije que no se preocupen…Natsuki… esta en un lugar mejor que este y lo sé porque sé que el sello se la llevo en el momento en que nosotros volvimos…el sello se la llevo a Edoras

Natsu: Pero eso es imposible…ella no puede…irse porque ella…es de aquí y todos lo sabemos además ella tiene magia pronto regresara

Fer: Pero el sello hace la excepción con un Dragneel y en especial si es ella…su abuela…sabia que ella era la indicada ya que aparte de ese sello tiene otro que sabe cuando juzgara al clan y eso puede ser pronto…y aparte de todo ella es mas especial

Por eso los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos…que significaba eso que pasaría si ella no volvía…y otra cosa más… que pasaría con sus jóvenes hermanos…pero por otro lado una joven se despertaba en lo profundo de un bosque en Edoras…ella tenía una cobija y junto a ella estaba un felino que se le hacía conocido…pero diviso que no estaba donde ella recordaba…de pronto vio el fuego…y del otro lado de eso estaba alguien familiar…pero lo diviso cuando vio que este se noto por la luz de la luna…era…era su hermano…no era su ni-chan querido…al que tanto quería y adoraba su lindo y tierno hermano…pero porque apareció en Edoras…y en un solo segundo lo recordó todo…su miedo apareció de repente…a lo cual el otro joven se dio cuenta y corrió para abrazarla fuertemente…a lo cual reacciono la joven y se hundió en el costado y lloro fuertemente… mientras que el joven la apretaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello…pronto un felino se despertó… sorprendiéndose por lo que veía pero al parecer se había dado cuenta de que no era Natsu…ya que él le había dicho que él nunca perdonaría a su hermana por lo que había sucedido.

Happy: Aye…Natsuki donde estamos…y quien es el

Natsuki (apartándose): Happy…lo siento…no me había…acordado de que…estabas aquí estamos en Edoras…él es Edo-Natsu…tú fuiste traído aquí conmigo por el sello que tengo en mi mano

Happy: Aye…pero como volveremos…espera estamos en Edoras…eso es imposible además Natsu ha de andar preocupado…pero no me importa ya que el no me ha hecho mucho caso…entonces me quedare contigo

Edo-Natsu: Veo que él es muy amable contigo verdad Ne-chan…y por eso espero que te quedes aquí por lo menos tres meses…sabes que los demás te estamos esperando además…no acepto un no por respuesta…hare todo lo posible para que te quedes

Happy: Aye Natsuki nos quedaremos aquí…o vamos a volver más seguro andarán preocupados y Erza nos regañara si no volvemos

Natsuki: Mmmmm…tienes razón pero no me interesa además no se preocuparan por mi porque yo no les intereso…además escuche que por aquí se pescan unos peces deliciosos

Happy: Entonces me quedo si son peces quiero muchos…y no dejare que ni uno se me escape de mi boca soy un depredador natural…aye

Edo-Natsu: Entonces es un si…genial primero llevaremos a este pequeño donde íbamos nosotros a pescar…verdad mi princesa de miel

Durante todo el camino la joven Dragneel no dejaba de cargar a el pequeño minino pero el pequeño minino todo el momento veía como el otro joven le decía apodos lindos…hablaban de algunos recuerdos…sus pasatiempos que hacían…y algunos recuerdos locos y chistosos…el pequeño minino se preguntaba que si los demás de su mundo se llevaran bien con ella más que para el minino le gustaba verla sonreír y reírse como una niña pequeña…y más si aun era su mejor amigo el que se llevara bien con ella…eso se preguntaba si se podría hacer realidad pero le encantaría esa idea…pronto llegaron a donde ellos pescaban…el minino se quedo maravillado de ver que esos lugares existían en Edoras…pronto ellos se dedicaron a pescar…mientras las risas surgían…todos se sentían tan bien…por otro mundo en donde se encontraba cierto gremio ruidosos y destructivo de Fiore…unas personas aparecieron y pronto llegaron el maestro del gremio los llevo a su oficina todos quedaron sorprendidos de tal magnitud pero cuatro jóvenes andaban aterrados.

Lucy: Quienes eran esas dos personas…la señora era muy linda…oyes Natsu de repente te pusiste pálido que pasa

Gray: Si es cierto flamita que te pasa pareces enfermo no me digas que esos señores son tus tíos o parientes tuyos

Nando: En efecto Gray ellos son parientes nuestros…pero ellos son nuestros padres y solo una cosa los saca de sus asuntos importantes y eso es que Natsuki desapareció…nos mataran

Tan pronto termino su frase las dos personas salieron pero algo había en ellos todos los del gremio se calmaron al ver que ellos eran padres de los jóvenes y tíos de los otros dos…y pronto bajaron la señora dirigió una mirada a los cuatro jóvenes a lo cual ellos al momento que le dirigieron esa mirada se espantaron y poco a poco la señora se dirijo a donde estaban ellos…y los cuatro se ocultaron detrás de la joven Heartfilia y el joven Fullbuster…ya que sabían lo que les pasaría…por otro lado el señor le preguntaba a el maestro muchas cosas…y tan pronto que la señora estaba cerca de los jóvenes se les quedo mirando a lo cual los cuatro salieron detrás de los otros dos… y se sentaron sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

Mayra: Saben que es su responsabilidad…chicos no los quiero regañar ni nada pero lo que pase o le pase será culpa de ustedes mas por el poder oculto que tiene…

Nando: Madre…nosotros no sabemos dónde está ya te lo dijo el maestro…sabes que ella volverá sola no creo que sea una niña muy infantil para no volver

Tamaki: Tía…que hará si ella no regresa pronto

Mayra: Solo les diré que ustedes la pagaran muy caro saben que ella es vulnerable desde que dejo sus llaves…y dejo de ver este mundo como uno normal…ella odia cualquier cosa

Natsu: Eso no es cierto…ella nos dijo que tiene a alguien especial al cual quiere mucho y también a varios cerca de ella

Takato: Es cierto…además creo que ella sabe protegerse sola…no creo que sea tan torpe para eso

Mayra: Solo un mes daré para que la encuentren y si en ese mes no la encuentran se aferraran a las consecuencias…

Dicho eso de la señora…se paro y salió del gremio seguido del señor los cuales se notaban enojados…por la desaparición de la joven…todos en el gremio se encontraban sorprendidos por lo dura y severa que se veía la madre de los jóvenes…y así fue solo un mes les dio pero cuando termino el mes…ellos fueron castigados…de una manera muy rara para los del gremio…y así paso otros dos meses en los cuales la joven no aparecía pero también en esos ellos se había ido a entrenar para ver quién era seleccionado para los grandes juegos mágicos…otro mes en los cuales se preguntaron donde diantres se había metido…pero también andaban ocupados entrenando… y así paso esos meses pronto se decidió quienes…un día antes de empezar los juegos mágicos…a las afuera de Magnolia aparecían dos siluetas a las cuales decidieron…seguir adelante ya que tenían hacer cosas…esas dos siluetas fueron…hasta una isla donde no era conocida por nadie solo por la descendencia de los Dragneel…pronto la silueta pequeña hablo…

Happy: Aye…que hacemos aquí

Natsuki: Visitando a alguien…además no quería volver tan pronto y lo sabes

Después de una semana de los juegos mágicos la joven Dragneel volvió al gremio con el minino al cual todos recibieron a los dos con abrazos…regaños…sonrisas y eso era hermoso para la joven Dragneel ya que ella era parte de esta familia…y pronto seria su destino cambiado…

Continuara…

**Yo: soy nueva asi que no se si les gusto o no...no importa quiero que me digan que cosa no esta bien o si ahi faltas de ortografia**


	3. Chapter 3 Tiempo de decir adios

Aclaraciones las negritas dentro del capitulo es lo que escribio Natsuki en su diario...sin mas cosas que decir los dejo con la conti espero que les guste

Capitulo 3

**_No era mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía sentía que mi corazón gritaba de alegría lo quería abrazar tanto que aunque desde hace tiempo no lo veía y él me odiaba al igual que mis primos y mi otro hermano yo quería que él me abrazara como en mi interior quería que sucediera pero eso no era posible ya que él me odiaba solo pensar eso me ponía triste…me daba rabia…mas cuando se acercaba a esa tal amiguita suya llamada Lissana…solo en el momento en que iba a Edoras me alegraba ver a alguien en especial y sobre todo a mi querido hermano…es mi Oni-chan y yo su one-chan lo quiero mucho ya que él es mi hermano aunque sea de otro mundo y se parezca mucho a mi hermano al que adoro tanto…lo amo pero amor de hermanos… desearía que un día el me abrazara tan hermosamente que no me apartaría de él y ese abrazo me diera a entender que esos momentos que nos separaron se rompieron…_**

Natsuki pov

Acababa de escribir en mi diario secreto que nadie lo vería ya que lo tengo oculto en mi mochila mágica y me fije que nadie viera hacia donde estaba yo y con mucho cuidado metí mi diario y poco después Lucy se acerco y empezamos a platicar de muchas cosas…había pasado una semana desde que termino los juegos mágicos y desde que me encontraron se que tarde o temprano mis padres me querrán encerrar en esa mendiga casa que es mi tortura y mi cárcel como una princesa desprotegida…si damas y caballeros soy una joven a la que tratan de ocultar…de repente me hablo Lucy con una pregunta que me saco de mi mundo…

Lucy: Dime que es lo que guardaste en tu mochila digo si se puede saber

Natsuki: Bueno es un secreto pero a ti te lo puedo contar…es mi diario pero no le digas a nadie

Lucy: Ammm…no le diré a nadie…ahora dime una cosa es cierto lo que escuche ahorita cuando pasaba cerca de ellos…es cierto que pronto tus padres vendrán por ti

Natsuki: Si es cierto ellos vendrán por mi o enviran a alguien para raptarme como una original princesa…me encerraran en esa maldita casa…y puede ser que no me veas por un tiempo

Lucy: No…no me digas eso sabes que no quiero que suceda eso eres mi amiga…no eso no eres como mi hermana…

Después de que terminamos de platicar…había oscurecido…por supuesto que yo tome un camino distinto a que Lucy…me iba a mi cuarto ósea a Fairy Hills ese gran lugar donde tenía un montón de cuartos y se hospedaban las demás chicas ha excepción de unas que vivían en apartamentos…pero pronto me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía voltee a ver pero no visualice nada…seguí mi camino…llegue a el cómodo lugar…subí las escaleras…me metí a mi habitación…saque varias cosas en especial mi diario me disponía a seguir escribiendo pero pronto escuche unos ruidos que provenían de afuera del corredor me imagine que eran las demás chicas…pero para mí pesadilla era uno de los enviados de mis padres pero tenía algo diferente…esos enviados eran de los gremios…pero porque ahora…de repente sentí que me cargaban…vi que cargaban mi mochila pero habían olvidado algo y era mi diario…y cuando sentí una magia había sido descomulgada en mis hombros y poco a poco me quede dormida.

Pov normal

A las afueras de Magnolia unas personas corrían deprisa querían terminar de llevarse a la joven porque sabían que si los del gremio descubrían que eran ellos les harían algo…cerca de Fairy Hill un pequeño minino volaba directo a el cuarto de la joven que ahora estaba raptada cuando llego vio que ella no estaba y sus cosas tampoco y pudo apreciar algo que era un libro el cual era de color naranja combinado con amarillo y las letras eran color azul el cual decía "mi diario" en cursiva…el pequeño minino…lo agarro se sentó en la cama y lo empezó a leer pero fue la última página…donde ella explicaba que podía ser que sería la última vez que los del gremio la verían…el pequeño minino…voló lo más rápido a la casa de la joven Heartfilia.

El pequeño minino había llegado lo más rápido que pudo y vio que hay estaban casi todos… Natsu y Nando…los dos problemáticos primos de ellos dos…Lucy…Erza…Gray…Wendy y Charle…Gajeel…Levy…Lissana (invitada de los cuatro primeros)…el pequeño minino se acerco a Lucy…y lloro poco después de que se calmara…el pequeño explico todo y de repente todos cambiaron sus miradas a unas de preocupación…y la empezaron a buscar pero era demasiado tarde para eso ya que ella junto a los que se la habían llevado estaban lejos… transcurrió toda la noche donde los jóvenes buscaron a su joven amiga pero no encontraron rastro cerca…los jóvenes familiares sabían que tenían que ir a su hogar…tenían que rescatar a aquella joven que le habían hecho daño durante mucho tiempo y ahora tenían que remediarlo.

Natsu pov

Genial…solamente genial por mi culpa y de mis tontos hermanos…mi hermana se la llevaron y no era un problema era un problemón de aquellos que no podía explicar…bueno nos llevamos toda la noche buscando algo que indicara que ella no había sido raptada…pero no encontramos nada…maldición… eso era lo que repetía en mis interiores solo pensar que mi hermana estaba en casa con mis padres era una gran preocupación…después de terminar de buscar una pista que ella no había sido raptada…todos nos dirigimos a nuestro gremio… todos andaban haciendo el mismo desorden de siempre…peleando…y cualquier otro desmadre pero se nos quedaron viendo…me senté apoye mi cabeza en la mesa…me sentía pésimo…solo imaginarme que ella se la habían llevado por culpa mía por dejarla tan desprotegida…de repente llego Juvia la cual se veía preocupada

Juvia: Natsu-san que pasa veo que tu al igual que Gray-sama están tristes…Juvia está preocupada por sus amigos

Natsu: Después te cuento Juvia ahora solo déjame pensar me siento desesperado quiero romper algo

Me sentí irritado y si iba a la casa de mis padres tenía que pasar por la ciudad del silencio ya que esa ciudad era en la que entrenábamos…maldita suerte que pasara…como estará…solo espero que no ande llorando eso me pone enojado de nervios…triste…un montón de emociones se juntan cuando veo a ella llorar mas cuando es mi culpa…me da ganas de matar a cualquiera que se me atraviese…mmm ahora que me acuerdo Happy tiene su diario…sería malo espiar o leerlo pero necesito leerlo…quiero saber que ha pasado desde que me enoje con ella no eso hare pero será cuando Luce no esté cerca de Happy si no me ahorca…

Pov normal

Después de un rato en que el joven Dragneel se tranquilizo…el maestro le dijo a todos que tenía que hablar con el gremio entero…y su aviso era que desde ahora en adelante sería muy posible que le llegaría una carta de parte de la madre de los jóvenes diciendo que la joven se salía definitivamente del gremio y podría ser posible que nunca más la verían ya que con la normas ella se casaría con el primer prometido perfecto para ella y elegido por su madre…eso fue lo que estallara dentro del joven Dragneel y de sus demás hermanos y decidieron salir rápido de ahí…ir por sus cosas…de ahí partir a su casa pero no por cualquier reunión si no irían a salvar a su hermana…pero que pasaría…todos quedaron sorprendidos pero los que eran muy cercanos a los jóvenes corrieron detrás del ellos… Lucy…Erza…Gray…Wendy y Charle…Gajeel…Levy…Lissana y Juvia fueron se percataron de lo que iban a hacer fueron igual por sus cosas y los acompañarían…

Por otro lado muy lejos de Magnolia…los jóvenes que habían ido por la joven Dragneel llegaron a la mansión de los Dragneel…cuando entraron unos sirvientes cargaron a la joven a su cuarto otros les indicaron que querían descansar que entraran que en un momento los señores los atenderían…en eso se sentaron y empezaron la plática entre ellos…

Sting: Es muy linda…lástima que sea hermana de Natsu-san hubiera sido una presa fácil… su cara muestra inocencia

Rouge: Tu tienes algo en la cabeza…ella tiene poder y además creo que nos pedirán otro trabajo sus padres…

Lyon: Pero se han preguntado porque la quieren aquí y no en su gremio…solo pensar que le puede pasar algo…me pone mal

Ichiya: Un parfum como el de ella es único…y el joven aquí tiene razón puede ser que ella esté en peligro y por nuestra culpa

Los trimers: Tiene razón Ichiya-sama…ella puede ser un objetivo tan hermoso

Chelia: Puede ser que tienen razón pero ya no podemos poner marcha atrás la trajimos o no

Sherry: Cierto ahora esperemos que no pase nada…sabemos por los maestros de nuestros gremios que esta familia es poderosa

Y todos platicaron por lo mientras en el cuarto de la joven…ella estaba despertando pero no del todo no recordaba nada…pero poco después pudo divisar su cuarto…lleno de sus cosas… busco su mochila que ahora estaba sin nada…pronto recordó todo lo que le había pasado… y sintió recorrer una pequeña gota por su mejilla…y era una lagrima la que simbolizaba que pronto sabría que su libertad era nula y no podría volver al gremio al que tanto quería…

Natsuki Pov

Sentí que de mis mejillas no paraban de bajar una tras otra las lagrimas…y poco a poco empecé con mi amargo lloriqueo… más seguro que mis padres ya lo escucharon porque cuando lloro siempre pego unos gritos de desesperación…después de un rato…mis ojos ya no podían mas y llamaron a mi puerta…y paso la sirvienta a la que más le tenía confianza…ella me dejo mi ropa que tenía que ponerme…lo más pronto posible me metí a bañar …saliendo del baño… me cambie…mi ropa era un poco incomoda y sabia lo que significaba…mi atuendo que me hicieron ponerme consistía en una falda muy corta color negra y un top negro…el cual hacia que se me notara muchos mis atributos…enzima llevaba una camisa que era de un solo botón que era forma de rosa…después en las mangas parecían holgadas…con rosas a los extremos con lazos o listones negros…y enzima de esa falda una falda un poco blanca pero era transparente por detrás se hacia una cola un poco larga que llegaba hasta por encima de mis tobillos y un moño grande que tenia lazos a lado color negro y el toque final era un moño color negro por mi cabello y unas botas negras…ese no iba a ser mi día y lo sabia…de repente llamaron otra vez a mi puerta informándome que mis padres me hablaban…como pude ba je las escaleras…pero al momento de bajar visualice unas personas viéndome directamente no preste atención de quienes eran fui directo al despacho… y vi que mis padres me esperaban… me senté y pronto me hablaron

Mayra: Pequeña me alegra verte…creo que nos debes explicaciones…y aparte una disculpa por fugarte

Natsuki: Yo no les diré nada…no me disculpare y aparte ni crean que me quedare aquí sea como sea me escapare

Yago: Pero no podrás…te tendremos muy vigilada aparte nadie te salvara…crees que tus hermanos te quieren

Natsuki (gritando): Claro que lo se…sé que mis hermanos me odian…y sobre todo…yo no los odio a los único que odio son a ustedes… (Sale por la puerta)

Estaba enojada echarme en la cara que ellos no me querían era demasiado…tan poco pude… Salí del despacho me dirigí a la puerta de atrás y me fui al jardín…genial más que genial estaba en medio de un problema…tendría que escaparme o tirarme cerca del risco que había por aquí antes de que me quieran encerrar en mi cuarto o en la casa…listo tenía el plan perfecto ahora tenía que ver que nadie me observara…genial nadie estaba afuera…corrí lo mas que pude rodee todo el bosque…llegue cerca de la ciudad que haría ahí me las tendría que ingeniar pero cerca de salir de esa ciudad alguien me agarro y me cargo…

Natsuki: Oyes estúpido bájame no sabes con quien tratas...me escuchas bájame en este mismo instante…idiota…

Sting: No lo hare me ordenaron venir por ti…y tu eres la tonta infantil…y cállate gritona

Ni modo sería llevada otra vez a mi casa…era un idiota el que me cargaba…pero si le hacía daño me regañarían…tengo que ideármelas para escapar de mi casa…si tendré a un tonto cuidándome…sería fácil creo además era tarde el ocaso se veía tenía que dormir y ideármelas para escaparme…deje de molestarlo y me hice la desinteresada…aburrido le decía algo… llegamos a esa cárcel…maldita suerte cuando entremos…vi que me subía por las escaleras…y de ahí se metió a mi cuarto…me dejo encima de mi cama y salió…lo quería matar pero antes tenía que planear como escaparme y se como tengo que pedirle a Virgo que me saque con uno de sus agujeros…de ahí Acuario los atacare cerca de la laguna…y como si no hubiera mañana corro hasta llegar donde esta Igneel…listo todo planeado…miro el reloj…son las 5:30…que hare en ese tiempo solo ponerme mi pijama y acostarme o…haber que hago…espero que estén bien en el gremio…

Normal pov

Por más lejos de Magnolia unos jóvenes iban en el tren para llegar a la ciudad…mientras esperaban en el vagón a los cuatro jóvenes…después de una media hora los jóvenes entraron uno por uno ellos lucían unos trajes los cuales eran diferente tipos y colores…con los emblemas de la familia Dragneel y el del gremio…dos de ellos iban casi de la misma vestimenta solo cambiaba el color y la corbata el cual uno llevaba y uno no…de ahí el mayor de todos llevaba un traje completo pero sin chaleco…y de ahí entro el joven Dragneel o Salamander…el llevaba una vestimenta única…pantalones negros…zapatos negros…camisa blanca…una corbata color roja…y un chaleco negro encima…y su querida bufanda…todos quedaron callados al ver a los jóvenes vestidos de tal forma…pero el que rompió el hielo fue el pequeño minino

Happy: Natsu porque llevas ese traje…y porque ustedes lo llevan igual…se ven raros

Natsu: Tenemos que ponérnoslo antes de entrar al rango de la ciudad porque si no lo hacemos los que cuidan hay nos tomaran como bandidos… y eso no queremos ya que nuestros padres sabrían que somos nosotros

Nando: Y créelo que nos ha pasado eso…eso paso cuando éramos unos niños por poco y nos matan pero gracias a Natsuki no nos paso nada…ustedes tienen que cambiarse ya que son invitados nuestros

Y así fue como los jóvenes le platicaron sobre las normas de su familia hasta un punto en el cual ellos empezaron a especificar…y eso hacía que los demás pusieran aun más atención excepto el joven Salamander…pero llego un punto que lo saco de quicio en donde el interrumpió la plática dejando a todos en shock nunca pensaron que el joven Salamander era muy sobreprotector y celoso respecto a el matrimonio entre su hermana y otro que no fuera el que el considerada apto para su hermana…

Natsu pov

Genial todos se me quedaron viendo solo porque dije una palabra –nadie merece estar comprometido con mi hermana-celos claro que sí y muy grandes…soy evidente claro que lo soy más por mi hermana…aunque hubo una temporada que me valía un comino lo que le pasara mi hermana pero eso fue por un gran enojo…y quien no se enojaría con su hermana por decirle un montón de cosas a él y a alguien fuera del tema…bueno después de meterme a mi mundo escuche que me llamaban era Happy el cual me decía que si quería que le prestara algo para leer…yo inmediatamente acepte pues pensé que era el diario de mi hermana…y exactamente Happy me lo dio pero antes de que lo empezara a leer Erza me dio un golpe…me dijo que no podía invadir los pensamientos de mi hermana hice un puchero…pero antes de que me lo quitara Gray le dijo que acaso no tenia curiosidad por leer lo que decía de ella y pronto Erza callo en el juego de Gray…maldito cubo de hielo como pudo eso tan pronto Erza lo iba a leer…le ordeno a Luce leerlo…y ella lo único que hizo fue aceptar pronto que Luce abrió el diario todos se callaron querían escuchar lo que escribía mi hermana…Lucy empezó con la fecha aburrido…

_**Querido Diario…empiezo contándote mi historia en las primeras páginas de este extenso diario…quien soy…soy Natsuki Dragneel me gustan muchas cosas…no me gusta que me regañen que peleen conmigo y otras cosas más…odio mi cumpleaños… mi cabello…mi vida… mis pertenencias favoritas son mi moño que llevó en mi cabello…un álbum…mi diario...mi collar que me regalaron…porque el moño me lo dio alguien importante…mi álbum guarda muchas cosas divertidas que hago con mi Oni-chan…mi diario me lo regalo mi abuela antes de morir…si apenas unos días después de mi cumpleaños mi abuela falleció…ósea que te escribo el mismo día que ella murió…sigamos con el relato…mi collar me lo regalo la persona más importante en mi vida…que es mi Oni-chan…y eso es un secreto ya que siempre me escapo para verlo…en donde en Edoras…tengo otro hermano que lo quiero muchísimo…se llama Loke o Leo como me impusieron mis padres a que le dijera…**_

Lucy paro de leer después de eso todos se quedaron pensando eran muchas cosas a las cual ella ocultaba y no quería decir…me puse enojado al escuchar muchas cosas…eso paso cuando teníamos 9 años pero que maldita suerte pasaba con mi familia…mis hermanos se miraban a si pero poco después Lucy…cayo a todos ya que había encontrado algo sobre su pasado…en donde nosotros no sabíamos y Lucy empezó a leer…

**_Simplemente empecé a escribir porque me sentía frustrada al no tener nada que hacer…bueno contare una cosa mas de mi vida…como obtuve el odio de mis padres simple…cuando mi abuela al momento de que yo nací me eligió como futura jefa heredera del clan…pronto mis padres me dejaron abandonada con tan solo unos días de nacida…pero mi abuela consiguió algo que me protegió durante muchos años…bueno no me protegió sino me cuido y eran los espíritus estelares…cada uno me cuido a su forma…pero cada uno fue formando parte de mi… como decirlo…era mi familia…Virgo es y seguirá siendo mi Tía…Acuario como mi mamá… Loke mi hermano mayor…Aries mi tía tímida y así sucesivamente todos formaron parte de mi… recuerdo una vez en la que siempre llevaba mi cabello alborotado…suelto y maltratado… Acuario siempre me regañaba por maltratar mi cabello y aun lo sigue haciendo…Aries me peinaba y dejaba mi cabello suave y esponjoso y poco después me enseño como peinarme… pero lo que me habría sorprendido en ese entonces era cuando Loke me dio un lazo muy lindo color rojo…y después trato de hacerme un moño pero no le salió poco después de que Virgo le ayudo me había dicho que era me veía muy linda…que cuando fuera más grande que fuera su novia…cosa que yo inocentemente le respondí con un no…_**

Continuara...

**Yo: Espero que les alla gustado pronto subire el siguiente capitulo...bueno ya lo tengo terminado pero aun falta que lo corrija...o haga ciertos cambios pero espero que les este gustando...espero que me digan cosas que me ayuden a ser mas constructiva pronto veran mucho mas cosas aqui y lo que susedera con todos **


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestra hermana

Capitulo 4

Normal pov

Lucy había acabado de leer y Erza ordeno que era hora de dormir ya que mañana aun después de bajar en la terminal tenían que caminar un poco mas…y así todos cayeron en el morfeo y se durmieron…en la casa de los Dragneel los padres de los jóvenes platicaban con los de los otros gremios que ellos se irían unas semanas a ver algo acerca del clan y como nueva misión tenían que cuidar a la joven Dragneel que no se escapara y que socializaran con ella…cosa que era imposible para ellos…pronto les mostraron donde dormirían y todo eso…y les dieron el pago por traerla de vuelta…y así ellos habían hecho otro trato para proteger a una joven encerrada en su propio cuento…Después de varias horas en la madrugada partieron los padres de los jóvenes…y por otro lado los jóvenes llegaban a la terminal…por otro lado la joven había despertado…se cambio lo más rápido posible…con la misma ropa…de ahí se peino y se puso el moño negro…y sin más pensarlo antes de que fuera un poco más tarde…invoco a Virgo y junto a ella bajaron con cuidado y al momento de salir…se percato de que nadie la viera …cuando por fin salió…le ordeno a Virgo que hiciera varios hoyos en la tierra poco después de que hiciera eso…se fue y ella salió corriendo lo más rápido posible cerca del lago…empezó a ver que nadie la perseguía y siguió corriendo…cerca de la ciudad a pocos metros de salir… sintió que de nuevo la cargaban…pero por otro lado unos jóvenes iban llegando de su cansado viaje y pudieron apreciar a la joven cargada por un joven rubio…el cual se veía muy sucio… y visualizaron que también se acercaban más personas y se escondieron…

Natsuki: Te ordeno que me bajes…idiota…simplón…gorila…tonto…estúpido

Sting: No lo hare cenicienta…Rogue que haces…tu también caíste en esa trampa…creí que era el único

Ichiya: No fuiste el único…cuando vimos que ella no estaba…salimos al igual que tu…su parfum se pudo sentir por todo el camino…además siento un parfum muy conocido cerca

Rogue: Creo que igual yo percibo algo…oyes Sting ya bájala…sabes que te puede hacer algo o es que ya te gusto cargarla

Natsuki: Otro idiota…bájame… (Olfateando) hay varios olores cerca son muchos…

Lyon: Entonces es cierto que hay alguien cerca…pero parece que no son tan listos para ocultar sus olores…oyes Sting…llévatela si no se la raptaran…

Pero antes de que el joven rubio se la llevara…todos salieron empujados por los otros compañeros de los que estaban cuidando a la joven Dragneel…cuando ellos salieron tumbados los que cuidaban a la joven quedaron sorprendidos al igual que la joven Dragneel…los que habían sido obligados a salir les gritaban a los que les habían tirado pero cuando vieron que la joven la cargaba un cierto joven rubio…otros estaban a su lado…y aparte estaban sucios llenos de polvo…todos se quedaron viendo a la joven al verla con ropa medio provocativa y rara…la joven solo volteo a ver a otro lado…ya que no le interesaba verlos directamente a los ojos…

Natsuki: Bájame idiota…me voy a la casa…invocare a Virgo si no lo haces y cavara otro agujero para que te caigas y me sueltes

Sting: Que molesta eres…y no me interesa lo que hagas…además mire te vinieron a ver no que no te gustaba estar sola están aquí ellos

Rogue: Deja de molestarla…ella te hará algo te lo advierto

Cuando los otros jóvenes se levantaron vieron que la joven era bajada y ella comenzaba a caminar…y antes de que también todos los demás que la cuidaban se fueran ellos hablaron… pero no cualquier plática amistosa…ellos se amenazaron entre sí…después de esa pequeña plática todos se fueron a la casa de los demás cuatro jóvenes donde al momento de llegar todos quedaron boquiabiertos…

Happy: Aye…aquí es donde vivía Natsu y sus hermanos…es demasiado grande…mucho más grande que la casa de Lucy y además tiene un hermoso jardín

Natsu: Les diré algo… no pisen el jardín si no nos regañaran…si se apresuran y dejan de contemplar la cas les mostraremos toda la casa aunque creo que se aburrirán

Gray: Flamita creo que te has vuelto muy interesante pero aun así eres un idiota

Takato: Oigan vamos a entrar ok…pronto hará frio y no quiero estar afuera me enfermare y para mostrarles la casa nos tardaremos…

Lucy pov

Después de que nos reclamo Takato…entramos y cuando entramos a todos nos recibieron varios sirvientes…no conté cuantos eran pero eran demasiados para decir una bienvenida…de ahí los Natsu y sus hermanos nos llevaron a la planta alta donde nos mostraron donde nos quedaríamos a dormir…a mi…me toco junto a las demás que alivio…poco después de que dejáramos nuestras cosas…los demás chicos nos esperaban…primero nos llevaron al inmenso jardín…donde Erza, Wendy, Happy y Lissana se perdieron en un enorme laberinto…donde hasta el final tenía un kiosco muy hermoso y también cerca de un jardín donde había muchas flores diversas y cerca unos árboles de cerezos..Wow eso era lo que decíamos mientras veíamos ese inmenso patio, poco después volteamos a ver la inmensa casa donde por una ventana…note que había alguien…su cabellera era color rosa y pronto me di cuenta de quién era…pero que hacia encerrada en su cuarto pronto note que alguien más observaba hacia la ventana pronto me sorprendí vi que era Natsu…que hacia viendo directo hacia allá…después de que nos mostraron el jardín…nos mostraron el interior de la casa…primero la cocina…el comedor que era realmente grande…cuartos y mas cuartos…poco a poco nos mostraron muchos cuartos…también tenían un estudio…una librería muy inmensa…más grande que la que tenía en mi casa…me sorprendí…después de todo esos cuartos que nos presentaron a su sirvientes…de ahí nos llevaron a un cuarto donde habían diferentes fotos más bien diría yo que era un pasillo…donde mostraba las diferentes familias de los Dragneel…los destinados a ser los descendientes de tal poder...todos nos sorprendimos al ver una foto casi al final donde estaba Natsu, Nando, Tamaki y Takato junto a los padres de Natsu y Nando pero también estaba Natsuki en esa foto ella mostraba una sonrisa muy grande al igual que los demás… pero en los demás cuadros se mostraba a Natsuki con su abuela…con los espíritus estelares y con el que debió ser desde un principio el jefe de ese clan su tío…realmente me sorprendí al igual que todos que los Dragneel tengan regimiento y poco a poco iban fotos donde ella estaba sola… cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta que ellos estaban afuera en los pasillos platicando… caminando pero donde estaba Natsuki…pronto vi que entre todos se miraban con furia… pero de repente todos miraron para donde estaban las escaleras y vimos bajar a alguien…

Normal pov

Todos quedaron viendo quien bajaba las escaleras…para sorpresa de todos bajaba el espíritu estelar…de cabellos violetas y sin ninguna expresión…también vieron que el espíritu estelar llevaba varios libros en sus manos por lo menos unos 50 en cada uno…después de que vieron a donde se iba…esperaron un rato y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez llevaba varias cosas…libros, instrumentos de música…ropa…zapatos y no sabían que cosa más salió a fuera en el patio… ellos la siguieron sin que ella viera…vieron que se metió al laberinto…pero de repente de una ventana salto algo fugaz que llego a la entrada de ese tremendo laberinto…y se metió al laberinto poco después…buscaron por donde se había ido pero se habían perdido…poco después de perderse encontraron el kiosco pero no estaba ahí entonces…buscaron la salida y de ahí vieron otros caminos cada uno por separado siguió uno el cual otros los siguieron… y de repente algunos se perdieron…otros encontraron la salida y al esperar a los demás desaparecidos vieron que había otro kiosco fuera de ese laberinto y si encontraron a alguien parada discutiendo con el espíritu estelar que la ayudaba a guardar cosas en un pequeño lugar y a ordenarlas…ya que planeaba quedarse ahí hasta la noche ya que era demasiado temprano para estar encerrada en su cuarto…y escucharon la discusión de la joven y el espíritu estelar…

Natsuki: Te dije que me trajeras algunas cosas para entretenerme…no que trajeras un montón que creo no poder…terminar en un solo día

Virgo: Me castigara por eso hime…además dijo que no estaba dispuesta a invocar a cantico su llave que ahora es más valiosa y una de sus mayores pertenecías…

Natsuki: Claro que no habrá castigo…y cantico consume mucha energía además no lo necesito ahora solo es para entrenamiento y para cuando estoy realmente aburrida…que trajiste ropa… zapatos…instrumentos de música…libros que por cierto su portada no es muy interesante y además lo leí hace años…creo que no me quedara otra opción…

Virgo: Me castigara hime…por qué no ocupa cantico ya que no tendrá nada más que hacer… sus guardias no están cerca y menos sus amigos y sus compañeros

Natsuki: Ok…lo hare pero es tu culpa si me escuchan o me ven con cantico…sabes que son varios espíritus estelares en una sola llave y aparte…de que se adaptan a mis recuerdos

Virgo: Hime le deseo suerte (señalando a la parte del laberinto) si me necesita solo llámeme… vendré en un dos por tres

Y así la joven término resignada no quería ir a la biblioteca por unos simples libros que leer o por cualquier cosa que le deshaga su gran aburrimiento…pero lo que le molesto es que su espíritu estelar no tuviera cautela ese fue un jaque mate para ella…no quería que la espiaran menos sus guaruras o sus amigos y hermanos…no quería invocar a cantico porque sabía lo que pasaría descubrirían porque siempre estaba tan feliz y no mostraba tristeza…ahora que lo recordaba su diario se había quedado…hizo un puchero al saber eso…cosa que escucho unas pequeñas risitas lejos solo se limito a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado…se sentó en la silla que había ahí y pensó como resolvería su problema de su diario y de su gran aburrimiento y con resignación solo pensó en llamar a cantico…pero primero planearía en cómo recuperar si diario ya que sabia que ellos lo tenían y era culpa de su guaruras invisibles eran esos que la cuidaban al igual que ese tonto rubio que siempre le arruinaba sus planes y se resigno y hizo otro puchero al cual más risas se escucharon…

Natsuki (levantándose de la silla y saliendo del kiosco): Bien como no me quiero aburrirme aquí tendré que hacer lo que Virgo planeo desde un principio… (Quitándose un collar de su cuello el cual era una llave) Muy bien…llave cantico que me has servido en estos años…ven te llamo soy la que te invoca…

De repente la llave se fue a una dirección donde era un lugar muy sólido…después cerca de la joven apareció una luz que de ahí salió una figura humana…todos desde donde andaban viendo quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a alguien parecido a Natsu…pero alguien quedo mas sorprendo era el pequeño minino el cual reconoció a aquel figura…que salía de la luz…y sin más esperar…el pequeño minino salió volando…hacia donde se encontraba la joven con el joven que acababa de aparecer…pero al momento de que el minino hiciera eso todos los que estaban escondidos quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los pequeños mininos que estaban ahí pero también se preguntaban…porque apareció esa figura pero con diferente vestimenta…la joven rubia le vino algo a la mente y de repente recordó que esa persona se parecía a el joven que había conocido en Edoras…y el minino ya había llegado ahí cuando todos empezaron a escuchar la plática…

Natsuki: Happy que haces aquí afuera creí que estabas con los demás…o es que están aquí ellos

Happy: Aye…solo quise hablar contigo y vi que Edo-Natsu apareció…cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad fueron cuatro meses los que estuvimos ahí…me encanto

Edo-Natsu: Oyes…creí que no invocarías esta llave por un rato…bueno eso creí…y no me digas que te volvieron a encerar en esta cárcel…Happy pensé que volverías con Natsu como me contaste…solo dos semanas fuera de mi mundo y mírate encerrada y creo que aun peor que como las otras veces

Natsuki: Vente vamos a sentarnos no me gusta estar parada platicando (se sentaron en las sillas que habían en el kiosco) si como pensaste no invocaría esta llave por un rato pero Virgo me puso un jaque mate y tuve que invocarla…y si me encerraron…tengo guardaespaldas… y además mis hermanos están aquí al igual que los demás…Oni-chan llévame a lejos de aquí

Edo-Natsu: Ne-chan no me la pongas difícil sacarte de aquí más con esos guaruras… y tus hermanos aquí me mataran fácilmente…o que Happy te saque de aquí volando eres muy liviana y Happy lo comprobó cuando te ibas a caer por culpa…

Natsuki: Ni-chan calla…no quiero que digas eso…además eso fue tu culpa…que tal si planeamos después de que Happy se valla que tal va con el chisme y le dice a alguien… mejor ayúdame a pensar que hare tengo libros…zapatos…ropa y un Happy aburrido

Edo-Natsu: Mmmm…llamaste a cantico tienes ropa…y zapatos…al igual que un Happy y libros que parecen interesantes…que tal si primero…hacemos que Happy vuele y lanzamos los libros y haber cuantos atrapa…no parece mala idea…que tal si componemos una canción… nos disfrazamos…y ya sabes lo demás…lo mismo que jugamos o quieres jugar un juego de azar y apostamos…decide rápido…porque si no hago algo la llave se volverá y la invocación afuera y adiós…

Natsuki: Primero juguemos como antes…me encanta cuando hacemos esas cosas alocadas de disfrazarnos…y de ahí jugamos a lo que decida Happy

Happy: Aye…buena idea yo veré aquí…oyes Natsuki te molestaría si te digo…que puede ser que te andan espiando desde hace rato y por eso aparecí yo…dime o traigo a los demás para que escuchen como cantas tu y Edo-Natsu…

Natsuki: Antes que nada Happy para que los traigas nos tienes que ganar en algo que se llama adivina donde escondí lo que tu buscas…cerraras los ojos y ni-chan encenderá…un pescado si lo encuentras es tuyo y además podrás hacer lo que tu quieras…pero si pierdes…los que nos espían junto a ti se irán y sin molestar

Tan pronto Happy escucho pescado acepto y sabia de cuales eran y de la boca salía un rio de saliva…tan pronto Happy cerró los ojos los demás pensaron es nuestro fin…Edo-Natsu se levanto…saco un pescado y sin que se dieran cuenta lo escondió entre los libros…Happy conto hasta 20…y Edo-Natsu guardo otro pescado cerca de un oyó de un árbol…de ahí escondió otro en el laberinto…y así Happy empezó su búsqueda…con su olfato encontró el primer pescado…el segundo y poco después el tercero pero también encontró tres mas… y así gano y hizo su voluntad como él quiso…todos quedaron viendo a Happy y diciendo en su interiores… Happy eres mi héroe…nos salvaste…gracias y muchas cosas y de ahí Happy llamo a los que andaban escondidos…cosa que ellos agradecieron a Happy…pero hubo un momento de tensión al ver a ese joven…pronto ellos empezaron a preguntarle cosas a Happy cosas a los que él respondió…cuando notaron la joven y el joven andaban escribiendo en un cuaderno algo que no sabían que era…pero Happy solo dijo esperen a ver cuál es la magia que comparten ellos dos…todos se sentaron…en las sillas que habían en el kiosco y esperaron solo unos minutos para ver lo que tramaban ellos…sacaron ropa…de ese montón de cosas…zapatos y algo para ver qué pasaba…se cambiaron gracias a la llave cantico…y solo se pusieron a ver lo que hacían…

Natsuki: Ya te dije que no es así…primero es así y luego se hace este movimiento…y después empiezas a cantar…o como quieres que hagamos…Happy como la cantamos en Japonés o en español o uno de ustedes como dicen que le entenderán mejor…

Happy: Yo digo que en español…porque el japonés en muy difícil de entender o japonés o dejen que lo decida la llave…

Edo-Natsu: Si que elija la llave porque si no seguiremos en esta ridícula ok empecemos (yo: sonido…música acción)

Pronto cuando vieron una música empezó a sonar…todos quedaron callados…el pequeño minino sabía lo que era por eso sonreía como el gato de Alicia…ya que él cuando estaba en Edoras con la joven vio como era el lazo entre ella y su oni-chan lo quería mucho y el igual su lazo era muy especial y por eso su unión hizo que la llave cantico escogiera a él para animarla siempre que estuviera triste…puf y antes de que empezaran a cantar algo sorprendió a los jóvenes era un grupo de bandidos mágicos…y se dirigieron a la joven que por nada del mundo dejo de cantar…poco de que todos creyeron que ella fue atacada…se sorprendieron al ver como peleaba con las personas…corría de un lado a otro y junto a ella estaba su…compañero canto…golpe así era pero poco después salieron corriendo por el laberinto y los demás la siguieron al igual que los bandidos…pronto llegaron a un lugar muy peligroso ya que era un precipicio…pow un golpe se escucho y poco después la joven estaba gritando…al poco tiempo todos vieron que ella era tirada o botada desde el precipicio…primero sus hermanos…sus amigos y sus guardaespaldas…la cacharon…pero al momento de que iba cayendo se activo… la arca maldita de la joven…transportándolos al mundo de Edoras…cuando iban cayendo todos se soltaron…dejando que algunos cayeran en los arboles…suelo y colgando de cualquier rama…pero al momento de bajar…no vieron la joven y se preocuparon. Y cuando la encontraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy…el primero atemorizado de que la otra le pegara por lo que había hecho y la otra enojada con el primero y con la joven por ser tan descuidados ya que ellos tenían varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo… cuando todos ellos se acercaron también vieron que los dos jóvenes estaban recostados en un árbol y Edo-Lucy los curaba pero los regañaba y cuando ellos llegaron hasta donde estaban… los dos agradecieron al cielo de que los salvaron y la otra los veía con cara de por qué llegaron justo cuando les voy a dar su merecido…

Edo-Lucy: Ya los cura ahora párense…si no los voy a dejar y si llegan otra vez tarde no solo yo les daré su merecido si no ya saben quien

Edo-Natsu: Lo siento…pero que no vez lo que paso…además no nos podemos levantar… explícale tu por e decima vez

Natsuki: Lo que él quiere decir es lo que pasa es que nosotros no nos podemos levantar ya que al ocupar por mucho tiempo…la persona que lo ocupa tanto al que invocan se quedan totalmente agotado…entiendes…

Edo-Lucy: Ok pues…pero por segunda vez consecutiva les ordeno que se levanten y hagan un esfuerzo para que uno de estos los lleve porque yo no

Los dos: Que nos lleve Happy... (Mirando a el pequeño minino con desesperación) o si no déjanos aquí y que los demás vengan por nosotros…

Lucy (confundida): Quienes son los demás

Edo-Lucy: No lo hare ese es su castigo…si quieren volver será enzima de uno de estos por metiches también les pasara eso…

Happy: Aye…además ustedes no pesan…eso es lo que me dijo Edo-Nando…para decir verdad es cierto…Natsuki no pesa mucho…no como Lucy

Cuando las dos jóvenes escucharon eso…empezaron a corretear a Happy…y poco después de que Edo-Lucy y Lucy le dieran su merecido…los dos jóvenes dijeron que si entonces Edo-Lucy le ordeno a Natsu que cargara a Natsuki y ella se llevo a Edo-Natsu…todo el camino la joven iba pensando y los demás platicando con Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu sobre su mundo… y cómo fue que conocieron a Natsuki…pero al momento de terminar aquella platica…Edo-Lucy les dijo que acamparían que era muy peligroso por la noche…y después de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo ya que no llevaban nada para dormir…prendieron la fogata y se sentaron a platicar otro rato mas hasta que Happy saco de su pensamientos a la joven…

Happy: Aye…Natsuki ten (dijo el pequeño minino entregándole un libro) eso se les olvido a ellos y lo cuide de que nadie lo leyera (mentira)

Natsuki: Gracias Happy…pero eto…parece que si lo leyeron…Happy dime la verdad sino te matare

El pequeño minino…vio a su alrededor sus amigos miraban al pequeño minino diciéndole con la mirada que no le dijera…otros los miraban con cara de dilo…y los dos últimos miraban a el pequeño minino con preocupación y con cara de díselo si no quieres morir…pero el pequeño minino que haría para que dijera la verdad y que no le pasara nada a sus amigos…que haría se decía a sí mismo y sintió la mirada de todos sobre el pero en especial a la joven que lo veía con una gran cara de enojo…el pequeño minino solo quería escapar en esos momentos pero como se escaparía y sin más remedio le respondió…

Happy: Aye…pero si te digo no te enojas…lo leí yo me dio curiosidad leerlo

Natsuki: No me enoje pero me lo debiste decir desde que te pregunte…

Después de eso los jóvenes se acomodaron…se dejaron llevar por el morfeo y poco después todo estaba calmado sin ruido…se escuchaban los ruidos de los arboles moverse por el viento o los raros animales de ese mundo…no se sabía la hora en tales momentos la joven se despertó y sintió un bulto en sus piernas…para su sorpresa era el pequeño minino y en poco tiempo la joven sintió frio…y se movió un poco para acercarse a su ni-chan el cual la abrazo solo por reflejo…y la joven callo en el morfeo de nuevo…tiempo después los jóvenes se despertaron… la Edo-Lucy se sorprendió al ver lo que veía y decidió sacar provecho de eso y poco después todos se despertaron a lo cual los demás jóvenes se levantaron muy cansados y adoloridos…y poco después no vieron a los dos jóvenes peli rosas con el minino y al ver que Edo-Lucy no se despertaba…empezaron a buscarlos cerca y para su sorpresa los jóvenes estaban pescando cerca de un lago y el pequeño minino discutía con los jóvenes…

Happy: No es justo porque no me despertaron cuando atraparon ese pez…lo soltaron no se vale…aye

Natsuki: Pues duermes más profundo que los dos no puedo creer que parezcas un oso en plena internación

Happy: No se vale… (Sale a su estilo)

Edo-Natsu: Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes siempre discuten…pero son como si no se conocieran…además porque volviste me pregunto yo…aunque me regañaras

Natsuki: Claro que lo hare…Baka…que no vez que estaba a punto de morir aunque creo que mi marca no lo hubiera permitido…y volví porque es un misterio que no reconozco

Edo-Lucy: Oigan ustedes dos ya terminaron de pescar tenemos que desayunar ya que queda muy lejos el gremio…y los demás no aguantaran como nosotros

Los dos: Si ya terminamos aunque no dejamos que Happy comiera uno…y además quien cocinara

Después de eso los jóvenes regresaron al lugar donde los demás ya se encontraban… poco a poco los demás fueron cocinado los pescados y al rato de que todos terminaron de desayunar de nuevo emprendieron su viaje y poco después de un rato de camino los jóvenes pararon a descansar ya que era muy duro para ellos aguantar mucho sin magia (según ellos) y cuando se pararon a descansar el pequeño minino se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaban descansando era un lugar donde los dos jóvenes frecuentaban cuando estaban con Happy en Edoras…ese lugar según lo que le explicaron al pequeño minino les traía un montón de recuerdos ya que ese lugar era su favorito para ambos y les traía buenos recuerdos por eso iban allá cada vez que estaban juntos y cuando se percato los dos jóvenes miraban al lugar a donde iban y el presintió que querían ir pero no dijo nada mejor seco un pescado de su pequeña bolsa y no tardo mucho el descanso y se pusieron en marcha asía el gremio de ese mundo cuando llegaron era de noche y entraron todos a ese gremio sorprendiéndose por lo que veían en cada rincón de ese gremio …personas diferentes con diferentes personalidades a las de su nakamas…y cuando los dos jóvenes entraron otros cuatro jóvenes arrastraron al joven peli rosa y después a la joven y a la joven la sentaron en una mesa cercana y después la otra joven rubia los andaba regañando y aplicando una de sus torturosas técnicas a las cuales los demás vieron que la joven era peligrosa cuando se enojaba…

Natsuki pov

Excelente nomas llegue y me recibieron a su manera eso es lo que me alegra cuando vengo aquí… Edo-Levy me andaba preguntando algo y vi que los demás andaban parado boquiabiertos por la impresión y Edo-Lucy los regaño y les dijo que si se iban a quedar parados cerca de la puerta o se sentarían…los demás de ese gremio se quedaron de igual manera que mis compañeros aquí presentes…nunca me había imaginado que cuando… Edo-Cana dijo que mi otra yo se había ido de viaje a una misión y que regresaría pronto pude ver la expresión de los cuatro Edos de mis hermanos…

Edo-Lucy: Natsuki…dime cuando piensas volver a tu mundo…espero que sea pronto antes que regrese tu otro yo…

Edo-Levy: Si es cierto de miedo…más que la tonta de Lucy

Natsuki: Creo que volveré cuando mi magia se haya recuperado del todo ya que el mendigo sello se gasta la mayoría de mi magia al igual que la llave…

Pronto los demás se adaptaron al gremio y empezaron a hablar con los demás…lo cual era raro para mi…yo pensaba que iban a salir corriendo o algo por el estilo…en fin Happy llego junto a mi…Edo-Levy y Edo-Lucy al igual que el gremio entero se habían acostumbrado a contar con la presencia de Happy cuando estábamos aquí hace un mes más o menos y poco después vi que Lucy se acercaba al igual que Levy…Erza y Juvia a ver qué hacía con las dos que peleaban como perros y gatos…y también me preguntaron lo mismo a lo cual respondí lo mismo que le respondí a ellas y empezaron a platicar otra vez pero entre nosotras…no importo la manera que lo veía solo vi que Lissana…quería unirse a la plática a lo cual todas dijeron que si pero no le di mucha importancia poco…a poco me fui aburriendo de lo que hablaban ya que Lissana empezaba con otra y otra platica…y me acorde que deje a Mi ni-chan con esos barbaros me pare y se me quedaron viendo pero de todos modos no le di importancia y con la vista busque a Edo-Natsu o algun rastro de los demás…y ningún rastro genial a donde se habían ido tendría que ir a buscarlo…Salí a buscarlo y pronto sentí su aroma…y lo seguí genial lo había encontrado pero estaba acompañado me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y desaparecí mi aroma y mi magia...

Edo-Tamaki: Que bueno que la encontraste y la trajiste…quiero mucho a Natsuki…y no se las daré grupo de idiotas

Sting: Como dijiste tomate mallugado…ella es nuestra responsabilidad teníamos que cuidarla y no se la dejaremos…

Lyon: Es cierto primero tendrán que pelear con nosotros y con sus hermanos y compañeros para quedársela

Edo-Natsu: Y como saben que ella no quiere volver…además ella le encanta este lugar ya que ella encontró lo que buscaba en sus hermanos y en su familia…y para empezar como se la llevaran si no conocen sus gustos…sus tristezas yo soy el que la conoce mejor que Natsu… soy más hermano que él y eso que no somos hermanos gemelos del mismo mundo

Natsu: Como dijiste que no la conozco para tu información yo la he estado protegiendo desde lejos y tu ni tan siquiera puedes protegerla…

Cuando escuche eso me dio las ganas de empezar a llorar después de todo mi hermano si me cuida y yo pensaba que era una molestia para el pero me contuve para escuchar su pelea y poco después escuche todo lo que pensaban mis hermanos y mis amigos…que era este sentimiento encontrado…me encantaba oír todo lo que decían…

Natsu: Por qué crees que fuimos a mi casa…odio estar ahí pero por mi hermana regrese y no me iré hasta llevármela lejos de ese lugar miserable y no dejare que mis padres la comprometan con un pinche y miserable desconocido ni por el bien de los Dragneel los dejare

Eso fue suficiente para que llorara pero me escabullí de ahí para poder llorar con libertad…me aleje lo suficientemente lejos pero antes de que me fuera vi que llegaron las chicas con ellos sepa lo que les dijeron pero no me importe…empecé a llorar como niña chiquita pero de repente sentí una punzada en mi cabeza…una visión lo vi era Zeref…el gran problema de la familia Dragneel y también a Acnolia tenía que volver porque tenía que detenerlo el ahora es mi problema ya que él es nuestro bisabuelo y si lo dejo que ataque con los demás guardianes de las puertas demoniacas descubrirán lo que buscaban…pronto me pare me limpie mis ojos… pare a pensar un poco aun mi magia no regresaba y para transportarme el sello necesitaba mi magia…me acorde de algo que me dijo mi abuela y me puse a pensar las posibilidades y como reaccionaria tenía que buscar mi llave…Tenía que buscar a cantico por todo mis bolsos…lo encontré me puse a pensar y si en ese mismo momento ellos llegaban y me veían convertida en eso que los traumo cuando estábamos chicos…no…no lo quería hacer pero tenía que volver…

Sentí que me observaban… quien era voltee para todos lados ningún rastro de algo…más seguro era mi imaginación…respire muchas veces el miedo me invadió pero no era momento de eso tenía que ir a detener a una de las puertas demoniacas que pronto atacarían al consejo… me apure y antes de que empezara el conjuró vi que los demás salían pero no era momento para escucharlos…

Natsuki (Seria): Llave estelar cantico invoco tu poder…para que ayudes con este conjuro donde necesito que me ayudes con mi magia…dándome la ultima faceta de un Dragneel al culminar su entrenamiento muéstrame tu magia y ayúdame a sacar a el poder Ángelo…

Normal pov

La llave comenzó a brillar…los demás no comprendieron su palabras pero no sabían que pasaría y por eso les dio miedo… de repente Edo-Natsu empezó a brillar y de repente una figura apareció cerca de la joven…era una persona enmascarada…y Edo-Natsu comenzó a brillar aun mas cuando vieron el se acerco a Natsu diciéndole-Ahora compruebo que tu debes protegerla un más que yo- y de ahí Edo-Natsu dejo de brillar y ahora el que brillaba era Natsu...

**Continuara...**

**Jejejeje olis espero que les este gustando aunque creo que no (triste) pero no importa poco a poco creo que ganara publico y poco despues habra un gran trama y despues romance mas habra Nalu y una pareja que cree espero que les valla a gustar subire poco a poco recuerden Fairy Tail no es mio y si lo fuera ya hubiera hecho que Natsu y Lucy salieran...jejejeje todos lo quieren y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo** **esque me inspiro muy feo aveces pero no es mucho **


	5. Chapter 5 Mis hermanos y un juego raro

**Normal pov**

**La llave comenzó a brillar…los demás no comprendieron su palabras pero no sabían que pasaría y por eso les dio miedo… de repente Edo-Natsu empezó a brillar y de repente una figura apareció cerca de la joven…era una persona enmascarada…y Edo-Natsu comenzó a brillar aun mas cuando vieron el se acerco a Natsu diciéndole-Ahora compruebo que tu debes protegerla un más que yo- y de ahí Edo-Natsu dejo de brillar y ahora el que brillaba era Natsu**

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste…y pronto subiré el siguiente solo corregiré su ortografía espero no dejarlos con las dudas y recuerden Fairy tail no es mio sino hubiera echo que el Nalu existiera desde cuando **

**negritas cosas **

**()INTERRUPCIONES MIAS O COSAS QUE EXPRESAN LOS PERSONAJES**

Normal pov

Pronto todos se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los Edos… y al momento de que Natsu termino de brillar su aspecto cambio notoriamente…ahora el llevaba una camisa color blanca que los últimos botones estaban desabrochados…un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color pero lo que mas impactó es que él era diferente...no solo en el aspecto si no en el poder mágico…

Después de eso paso un mes donde los jóvenes no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo que había visto en ese mes en el que detuvieron a Zeref y el tal poder que contenían los dos jóvenes Dragneel juntos mas la ayuda de la llave que poseía la joven…pero lo que sorprendió a todos era como los dos jóvenes se evitaban como si algo o alguna cosa se les interpusiera en ese pequeño paso entre ellos…los jóvenes amigos de Salamander se preocuparon ya que el cada vez que lo querían interrogar no quería y en cada misión se mostraba diferente…y lo que ellos decidieron es que llevarían a Salamander y a su hermana a una misión el cual al final los terminarían interrogando…por otra parte el joven espíritu celestial estaba sumamente preocupado cuando…la joven se enterara que él estuvo esos años desaparecidos y después regreso al mundo de los espíritus y nunca la fue a ver…no claramente no se atrevió después de lo que supo por parte de Acuario y Virgo hizo que tuviera miedo a hablarle y varias veces había hablado con su actual dueña Lucy la cual le daba ánimos para que hablara con ella y estaba decidido ese día seria el día en que hablaría con ella…

Lucy pov

Pensé muchas veces en lo que me había dicho Loki de que quería hablar con la que antes para él era gran parte de su mundo…ella se había convertido en su hermana pequeña pero lo que le paso años atrás hizo que ese lazo se interrumpiera...se rompiera y ella pensara que Loki la odiaba y por supuesto hoy era el día en que Loki platicaría con ella y obviamente le ayudaría por eso le dije a Happy que le daría un pescado a la plancha si me ayudaba y acepto…todo estaba listo y Happy había corrido el rumor por todo el gremio pero nunca llego a los oídos de Natsuki porque sino este era el fin de un plan muy elaborado…todos los del gremio se prepararon de igual manera para ver qué pasaba…solo esperaba a la persona que sería el centro de esto y hay estaba parada en la puerta del gremio y me pare lo más rápido que pude junto a Happy y le propusimos que fuera a pescar con nosotros a lo cual ella acepto y nos fuimos y a lo cual mire que todos los del gremio nos seguían…llegamos a lugar donde siempre pescaba con Natsu y Happy y pronto nosotros desaparecimos entre los arbustos y hicimos que Natsuki se sorprendiera pero al momento de que Loki apareció entre los arbustos…

Normal pov

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar simplemente ninguno de los dos quería hablar se sentía la incomodidad en ambos lo cual los del gremio que estaban escondidos miraban con preocupación querían que uno de los dos hablara…maldita sea el que no hable primero todos se esforzaron para que no se les saliera el plan que tenia Lucy y Happy esos días para ellos fueron desesperantes…

Natsuki: Hola Leo veo que Lucy te ayudo en esto…sabes que puedes hablar tranquilamente no te lamentes por lo que paso hace años solo te digo que aun así no se que pase entre nosotros y los demás espíritus…

Loki: No…yo no quiero que me digas por ese nombre tanta formalidad la detesto y tu igual te conozco muy bien a ti no te encanta eso…además se que a ti igual que a mí me duele que nos veamos como simples…persona-espíritu…sabes que nuestros lazos pasan más allá de eso… me duele saber que esa vez que mas me necesitabas yo no estaba y no quiero que me dejes de decir con esa dulce voz y cálida sonrisa como me decías antes y si quieres que hablemos tranquilamente por favor dime como me decías antes

Natsuki: Esta bien…ni-chan solo que me parece tan mal que todos estos problemas que tuvimos nos hallan apartado durante estos años y nos hayan hecho daño…la verdad yo igual que tu buscaba la forma de hablar contigo…quería arreglar las cosas contigo y los demás ya que no importa lo que haya pasado ustedes siguen siendo mi familia (sonriendo cálidamente)

Todos los del gremio al escuchar eso empezaron a llorar pero en lo más silencioso posible a lo cual todos no pudieron y la joven y el espíritu los escucharon a lo cual sigilosamente ellos se escaparon dejando al gremio entero llorando…después de caminar un rato llegaron un poco más lejos de donde estaban…a lo cual los jóvenes empezaron a platicar muchas cosas lo cual les había pasado cuando estaban mas unidos sin ese plazo de tiempo que hizo que ellos perdieran algo que habían gozado desde hace mucho…no tardo tiempo en que la joven se diera cuenta de que el espíritu estelar estaba cerca de ella y por un momento pensó que su hermano solo se le acerco por acercarse…pero en el momento en que ella se movió el espíritu estelar le robo un beso el cual ella no supo cómo reaccionar pero no le tomo mucha importancia más de una ocasión le habían robado un beso…el primero fue Gray Fullbuster a lo cual ella se dejo llevar y el segundo su hermano Natsu Dragneel a lo que ella se le ponía su mente en blanco al pensar que si ese beso lo hubiera visto alguien más hubieran pensado que andaban cometiendo _**incensó…**_Poco después el espíritu estelar se despidió de la joven y se fue a su mundo el tenia asuntos que atender respecto a ella y sus espíritus estelares y eso hizo que la joven se levantara de aquel lugar y empezara a caminar apreciando el paisaje…

Natsuki pov

Las cosas se habían arreglado con Loki ni-chan y eso me alegraba agradecía a Lucy por habernos ayudado a los dos...caminaba tranquilamente pero en el momento en que me di cuenta sentí que alguien me seguí y no sabía si atacar o correr pero percibí ese olor que nunca se me olvida era Natsu que hacia espiándome no lo sé… pronto pare cerca de un lago el cual se veía muy hermoso por el ocaso…sentí que él me observaba de lejos lo cual me andaba desesperando pero me sorprendió saber que el nomas era el único que estaba ahí…que hacia… que quería…muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que reaccione y me di cuenta de que Natsu me llamaba el estaba sentado cerca no más bien dicho junto a mi…

Natsu: Natsuki quiero hablar contigo…no quiero dejar pasar esto quiero que sepas que aun no queriéndonos hablar no dejare de protegerte…ya que yo no he olvidado la promesa que hicimos los dos…solo los dos…

Natsuki: Natsu…yo te lo dije y te lo deje muy claro que yo no te tengo rencor ni nada de eso solo quiero saber si es verdad todo lo que dijiste en Edoras no quiero quedarme con la duda

Natsu (sonrojado): Bueno la verdad…es que es verdad lo que dije y no dejare que te hagan daño y el primer inútil que lo haga lo golpeare

Natsuki: Bueno eso no podrás por que tú fuiste el primer tonto que me hizo daño y me ha hecho llorar varias veces

Natsu: Pero ya no lo hare yo soy el que ahora te protegerá cumpliré la promesa que hice y no dejare de hacerte reír

Natsuki: Natsu…porque hasta ahora me dices eso acuérdate de que yo…(llorando) ya he olvidado…todo…y en especial…la promesa que…hicimos…ya no es nada…yo tengo quien me…cuide…

Natsu (abrazándola): No lo digas yo no quiero que se rompa eso…se que el lazo que tenemos es muy pequeño…yo no quiero que desaparezca completamente (llorando) se que he hecho mal…y lo quiero remediar…no quiero perderte…Natsuki ne-chan no quiero perderte…no quiero saber que no hice el intento de remediar esto…yo te quiero mucho…tu eres mi one-chan y no quiero que se rompa eso…

Natsuki: Na-kun (llorando en su hombro)…te perdono yo tampoco quiero que esto desaparezca yo quiero que sigas siendo mi Oni-chan…yo quiero jugar como antes…quiero verte feliz…quiero estar junto a ti…quiero que me digas One-chan no quiero que por culpa de… nuestros padres dejemos de…ser hermanos…

Me quede así un rato al lado de mi hermano…el me abrazaba fuertemente no quería separarme de él porque yo quería seguir así por un rato mas…sabia que nosotros dos habíamos roto todo lo que dicta entre nosotros…seguimos nuestro corazón y lo seguiremos…pero antes de que nos apartáramos sentí la presencia de muchas personas al igual que Natsu-nii y cuando escuche había por todos lados pequeños chillidos de varias personas…y poco después me aparte de Natsu vi que varias personas o más bien el gremio entero estaba llorando…habían escuchado todo lo que habíamos dicho…bueno no le tome mucha importancia o enojo ya que este día fue uno de los mejores…dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida regresaron conmigo…pero después de un rato vi que algunos discutían con Natsu…pero antes de eso me sonrió alegremente a su manera…poco después de eso volvimos al gremio y nos sentamos a platicar como antes…y vi que varios del gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que hacíamos cuando los dos estábamos juntos…y la verdad pensándolo bien si era cierto…pero no me importaba mucho…

Lucy pov

No podía creerlo mi plan resulto bueno no solo Loki…hasta Natsu pero lo que oía de esos dos era puras barbaridades lo que hacían no era acto para una niña claro que ahora no lo es pero pensar que trepaba arboles…hasta lo más alto y por poco una vez se caía eso si era una barbaridad…también estaba las bromas que hacían no eso era mucho y después sus entrenamientos eran salvajes…y escuche que una vez bajaron por un acantilado solo para ir por algo por una broma…al igual que los demás escuchaba atentamente lo que hacían esos dos… todas las cosas me sorprendían…Erza no se quedaba atrás al escuchar esas cosas se quedaba boquiabierta al igual que Wendy…Levy…Gray y Juvia pensábamos que los dos estaban locos…pero ahí no paro la plática cuando escuchamos que hacían algo realmente loco todos nos quedamos como en un largo shock…escuchar que ellos… Vivian en un mundo de imaginación y que se metían en personajes locos eso fue extremo y aparte de que ellos hacían apuestas haber quien resistía mas en ese personaje eso es mucho pero el shock se fue a los cinco minutos al escuchar que ellos dos decían algo…

Natsu: Natsuki…ahora que me acuerdo nos quedaron debiendo la última apuesta y la penúltima…hacemos una con todos…

Natsuki: No Natsu…tenemos que primero cobrar…después pensar algo…y además no creo que lo logren

Lucy: Y qué clase de apuesta es esa que hacen y quien les debe la apuesta que hicieron

Natsu: Esos tres cerebros de…y la apuesta es que nos pagaran con lo que sea castigo… dinero… diciéndonos uno de sus secretos o no sé y si nosotros perdemos diremos lo que nos pidan o lo haremos

Todos los del gremio se quedaron pensativos al igual que yo sabía que todos pensaban que ellos dos podían cumplir todo lo que les pidieran creo que esto será muy loco pero antes de que Erza dijera algo el Maestro dijo algo…

Maestro: Ya sé como demostrar que estos dos (señalándolos) son más peligrosos que Erza y demostrarle de una vez a los de los demás gremios que nuestro gremio es muy grande con dos gemelos demoniacos…muy bien mocosos van a aceptar la apuesta de estos dos pero después de que la Weekly Sorcerer Magazine saque el anuncio de quien puede vencer a estos dos y como se que varios aceptaran…no habrá duda de que Fairy Tail aguantara…ellos nos dirán las reglas de su juego cuando los de los demás gremios acepten y puesto eso darán un tiempo definido

Gray: Pero cree que aceptaran…

Maestro: Claro que lo harán solo piénsenlo Natsu y Natsuki Dragneel…aceptaran todo lo que quieran solo si les ganan es su retorcido juego

Natsu: Nuestro no es retorcido además…nosotros les ganaremos a todos…ya que este juego lo inventamos los dos y lo hemos jugado más de un millón de veces con personas que se cruzaban en el pueblo…con nuestros padres…hermanos…tíos …sirvientes hasta con sus espíritus estelares y solo una persona nos ha ganado y es Loki…

Todos nos quedamos atónitos como Loki les gano a ellos en un juego preguntándonos más bien… que les hizo hacer… o que castigo fue lo que les puso…no creo que podremos y si le pedimos a Loki que nos de un consejo no creo que nos lo dará…pensándolo bien que hare yo…todos absolutamente todos los del gremio aceptaran y ellos darán las reglas cual es su juego como es que pasara en eso su retorcido juego me está empezando a dar miedo…

Normal pov

Poco después de que ellos dijeron esos Loki apareció diciendo que el entraría a ese juego pero esta vez los dos jóvenes le dijeron que no sería como la ultima vez…creo que ellos no les gusto eso por otros lados todos susurraban que era el juego como el maestro sabía que su juego era retorcido en todos sus sentidos…lo habría jugado pero no querían seguir pensando eso además los otros jóvenes sus hermanos volverían al día siguiente y les preguntarían pero que pasaría si ellos no les decían que pasaría si su juego era peor de todo lo que se habían imaginado…pronto llego la noche…los jóvenes poco a poco se fueron y el gremio se cerró…al día siguiente ni rastro de los dos jóvenes pero poco después llegaron sus hermanos y los del gremio se alegraron podían contar con ellos y la joven alvina se acerco a preguntarles como era el juego y cuando escucharon esa pregunta…ellos se veían muy aterrorizados y pedían que no mencionaran eso…pero fueron interrumpidos por el maestro que les ordeno que les contaran para que se les quitara la curiosidad…

Nando: Bueno su juego es un poco retorcido…es una relación de ustedes imitan y nosotros también donde tienen que escoger algun personaje de una historia…por ejemplo el fantasma de la opera y tienen que imitarlo…pero tendrán que imitarlo en todo…hasta en su forma de hablar o algo así…hay un punto en el que ellos imitan ellos dan un plazo de tiempo para que imiten y después piensen otro personaje al cual imitar pero hay esta lo contradictorio…ellos dos siempre eligen los mas…

Takato: Los más raros…digamos cuando nosotros tres aceptamos ellos imitaron al sombrerero loco de Alicia y a la liebre pero lo que más nos dio miedo es que cuando ellos cambiaron de personajes y escogieron unos tenebrosos…pero siempre eligen los que sean en par hasta un momento determinado mostraron que el juego de verdad lo tienes que tomar enserio y lo más terrible es que aun les quedamos debiendo la apuesta….

Tamaki: A mí no me importa con tal de obtener mi venganza es más que suficiente por eso estaré aquí quiero ganarles…y lo hare…

Maestro: Escuches mocosos…la Weekly Sorcerer Magazine a publicado el juego y en qué consiste la apuesta en tres días vendrán los de los demás gremios…y empezaremos esto espero que no sean cobardes y digan que se salen de esto antes de que empiece porque ellos no les pondrán el castigo lo hare yo

Todos los del gremio se quedaron pensando si era algun personaje que imitar sería fácil…según algunos pero que harían…todos se quedaron preocupados aun mas que los dos gemelos no aparecían donde estarían…pero eso no les dio tanta importancia pronto seria el momento en el que ellos verían el lado más oscuro de los dos y todos pensaban que eso no les gustaría…los días transcurrieron normalmente habían pasado los tres días pero en esos tres días los dos jóvenes no aparecieron…el día había llegado los del gremio se miraban aterrados… poco a poco los de los demás gremios llegaron primero…Sabertooth…Lamia Scale…Blue Pegasus…Mermaid Heels…y muchos más… pero al momento de que vieron que los del gremio andaban con una mirada de preocupación se pusieron a pensar algo…poco después de que todos estuvieran reunidos el maestro subió a dar una pequeña platica sobre lo que consistía ese pequeño juego o grande como lo quisieran ver pero el dijo que habían llegado los del gremio sudaron frio…y por todos los pasillos la luz se había ido…los de los demás gremios y el gremio observaban donde estaban y el maestro les dijo- los dejo con sus pesadillas andantes- y en el lugar donde el maestro estaba había aparecido una pequeña mesa…donde habían colocado tazas de té y una tetera junto a unos bocadillos…y poco después los demás miraron por todos lados donde estaban…y al momento de que vieron una pequeña niña de cabellos color rosado se sorprendieron ya que vieron que llevaba un pequeño vestido color azul fuerte y por donde debería ir una diadema tenia orejas de conejo o liebre( como lo quieran ver) pronto apareció un pequeño con un gran reloj el cual llevaba un traje pero sin saco solo un chaleco encima…y encima unas orejas de conejo…y repetía se me hizo tarde… la pequeña se había sentado en las sillas que estaban junto a esa mesa…y saco un libro el cual empezó a leer…y cuando llego el pequeño se sentó todo cansado…todos los miraban sorprendidos… pero escucharon que ellos comenzaban a hablar…

Natsuki: Neee…llegas tarde otra vez para eso tienes reloj…vez que hemos perdido valioso tiempo que tal vez…Natsu les decimos las reglas del juego…

Natsu: Se me hace tarde…ella me matara soy muy joven para morir…diles tu tengo que correr… (Amarrado en las sillas) hay que haces Natsuki se me hace tarde tengo que ver a la reina

Natsuki: No te irás…bueno les diré las reglas…veo que muchos aceptaron y se las explicare detenidamente alcen la mano si tienen dudas…bueno la primera regla es que imitaran a cualquier personaje…sea de cuento…libro o cualquier cosa que piensen…tendrán que vivir como ese personaje…y no dejaran de serlo ya que serán descalificados de igual manera los que se rindan lo serán…la segunda regla es que será por un plazo de tiempo que tendrán que vivir como ese personaje…el plazo esta vez será de cuatro días y como verán Natsu y yo estamos disfrazados de el conejo de Alicia y la liebre de la biblioteca (este personaje me lo invente yo) y estamos haci hace cuatro días y mañana cambiaremos de personaje pero ojo…la tercera regla es esta tienen que pensar con astucia el que imite mas de el mismo personaje el mismo dia…ósea varios esos serán descalificados… cuarta regla…en algun momento los que vallan bien serán evaluados por nosotros dos y veremos si son buenos en esto para seguir en el juego…quinta regla podrán imitar todo lo que puedan pero tendrán que serlo lo mejor porque si no serán descalificados…sexta regla el castigo no se excederá mas allá de lo que dijimos y si obligan a algo el castigo quedara anulado y los ganadores seremos nosotros…y esas son todas las reglas y una cosa más….todos exactamente todos los que la aceptaron serán vigilados pero no sabrán por quien…y se quedaran en Magnolia

Natsu: Suéltame se me hace tarde…me tengo que ir (saliendo del amarre) genial ok sin más preámbulos nos vemos mañana el primer día…

Y así los jóvenes desaparecieron todos absolutamente todos quedaron sorprendidos que ellos fueran grandes actores y pensaron que por eso no aparecieron durante ese rato…y pensaron cual sería el personaje que imitarían algunos lo tenían ya así que no se preocupaban…pero que personaje imitarían los otros dos gemelos ya habían limitado a El conejo y la coneja de Alicia ahora cual…cual sería…pronto la tarde llego…las jóvenes ofrecieron a las demás jóvenes de los demás gremios que se quedaran en donde… Vivian ellas y los hombres le dijeron los mismo a los demás de esos gremios…pronto oscureció…y todos se fueron a dormir…al día siguiente cada uno iba llegando…todos con diferentes disfraces…Erza Scarlet se vistió de la reina de corazones…Levy y Gajeel de los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee…Lucy de Alicia...Gray de él sombrerero loco…Wendy de Humpty Dumpty…Juvia de la liebre de Marzo…y así fueron apareciendo todos con diferentes disfraces algunos extravagantes y otros súper geniales…poco después de que todos llegaron era el momento de que los jóvenes o pequeños aparecieran…y así fue ellos aparecieron con unos disfrazases muy buenos ya que ellos iban disfrazados de la hija del mal y el sirviente del mal…entonces los dos jóvenes se sentaron en un lugar que por arte de magia había aparecido al igual que eso era una mesa donde estaba unas tazas de té…una tetera y postres…y los cuales los jóvenes vieron que ellos se les quedaron viendo…

Hija del mal (yo ya saben quien es pero los meteré en sus personajes): Ellos me ven…que les pasa no me dejan tomar el té tranquila siguán con lo que hacían

Reina de corazones (Erza): Me está ordenando a mí la reina que siga con mis deberes que le corten la cabeza por tal infamia

Sombrerero Loco (Gray): La taza está limpia cambio…reina no gusta una taza de te

Sirviente del mal (Natsu): Mí querida princesa por favor cálmese le hará mal además es hora de la merienda

Rey de corazones (Loki): Por favor calmad a la princesa que mi querida está enojada o si no atienda sus consecuencia

Y así transcurrió un día en el cual todos creían que lo habían hecho mal…algunos regular y otro según ellos bien pero para los ojos del Maestro y los dos gemelos solo sabían que lo había hecho bien…y así pasaron los tres días en los cuales ellos imitaron a su personajes…y antes de que ese día los dos jóvenes hablaron y dijeron quienes estaban descalificados y la verdad fueron muchos… casi toda mitad fue descalificado y algunos se aliviaron al saber que no fueron descalificados pero de ahí los jóvenes dijeron que la que hasta ahora era la mejor entre todos era Erza y eso que la verdad Erza se la llevo dando miedo en esos cuatro días…los de los demás gremios casi muchos de ellos no tuvieron suerte y la mayoría de su miembros fueron descalificados quedando solo unos y para los del gremio era suerte que muchos se salvaran…pero que pasaría así esos cuatro primeros días se fueron y siguió el siguiente el cual los que fueron descalificados se fueron a sus gremios y los del gremio se vistieron normal y se sentaron a ver qué pasaba esta vez con los que quedaban… poco a poco los que quedaron llegaron Erza esta vez se disfrazo de (aquí meteré personajes de anime) Lucy de Elfen Lied…Gray de Sasuke Uchiha de Naruto…Lucy de Nana de Elfen Lied…Juvia de Sakura igual de Naruto…Wendy de Mayu de Elfen Lied…Levy de Mariko de Elfen Lied…Gajeel de Goku de Dragón Ball…(aquí metí a los personajes de otros gremios que pasaron la primera vez) Lyon de L de Death Note…Chelia de Light de Death Note…Loke de Itachi Uchiha entre muchos más personajes pero eran variados…y pronto aparecieron los dos jóvenes disfrazados de Naruto y Naruko de Naruto y así paso otros cuatro días donde todos actuaron como esos personajes…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si esperaban algo incensó bueno pronto habrá un poquito pero muy poquito es que también pensaba en eso pero sé que a todos les gusta el Nalu al igual que a mí pero también pensaba poner un poco espero que les allá gustado pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…y por si hay dudas les daré una pequeña explicación pero eso será en el otro capitulo asi que sayonara…**


End file.
